My Metaphorical and literal rollercoaster life
by Ghostsammeo
Summary: AU, Romcom, Sasuke POV 'The Jurassic park ride wasn't the most romantic place to fall in love, but at least it would make a funny story some day' - Sasuke's life becomes full of romance and madness when he gets a job at a famous themepark. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1: The Jurassic park ride

My Metaphorical and literal rollercoaster life

_Written by Ghostsammeo _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto (Or Universal Studios on that matter) and make no money from this story. _

_**A/N haven't been to Florida for years so don't mind too much if it's all a bit wrong, thanks for reading!**_

_Summary: 'The Jurassic Park ride isn't the most romantic place to fall in love, but at least it will make a funny story' – Sasuke's life turns into some romantic comedy fanfiction when he gets a job at Universal Studios.

* * *

_

The Jurassic park ride isn't the most romantic place to fall in love, but at least it will make a funny story some day.

It all begins at my older brother Itachi's house in Florida. He lives with a bunch of friends in some nice little white house on a road right near the beach. He and his friends all work for Universal Studios (The one with the globe... Yeah, you know the one) and Itachi managed to get me a job there as he's pretty well respected. Well that and the fact there's a sort of clearance sale going on with the staff where a bunch of them are getting fired to be replaced by some young, 18-19 year olds with minimum pay like me.

So here I stand in Itachi's room, looking in the mirror at my new uniform. Itachi stands on one side and my best friend/room-mate in my flat, Naruto is on my other. Also this guy called Tobi is in the corner struggling to pull on some trousers for some reason but that doesn't matter. (Though Tobi is a weird guy I would love to elaborate on, he wears this weird mask which apparently is uniform for the ride he supervised and once he got it he never took it off, Itachi can't even remember his face!)

"This will be so cool Sasuke!" Naruto yelps with excitement, "I've already bought my year ticket so I can visit you anytime!"

"Maybe instead of visiting me at my job you could get a job of your own to help out with rent," I say back.

"Sasuke, I have constantly visited you at all your jobs in the past, why should your theme park job be any different?"

"Because you have to pay to get in," Itachi reminds him.

Naruto simply shrugs, he doesn't care; he's used my money to buy the ticket anyway.

"Yo Tobi, I'm leaving for work, if you want that ride you better come now yeah!" Some guy called Deidara shouts from downstairs, Tobi hops out while pulling on a sock.

Itachi raises his watch and nods, "Yes we should get going, you want to make a good impression on your first day Sasuke,"

"Right," I nod and me and Naruto follow him out.

There are four cars outside brother's house, obviously needed for transporting the mass of people in the house to work.

Me, Naruto and Itachi's friend Kisame step into Itachi's little red car and soon enough we've hit the roads.

Kisame in the front next to the driving Itachi catches my eye in the mirror and attempts to make small talk, "So, you excited Sasuke?"

"Hn," I grunt. Why do they ask me questions like I'm five years old, I'm not five, I'm Sasuke Uchiha!

Kisame smirks to himself then realises Naruto sitting in the back next to me.

"Have you got him a job here too Itachi?" He questions, his eyes narrowing.

Itachi and his friends aren't big fans on Naruto's part you see. I've brought him around a couple of times when visiting and I think he made the wrong impression on them all, in-fact I think they all just refer to him as 'Sasuke's annoying friend'.

Itachi glances in the mirror, "No," he answers.

"Then why's he coming," continues Kisame.

He's got a point. The park won't be open for another hour after our arrival, Naruto will have to wait outside.

"I'm here to give Sasuke support!" Naruto exclaims.

Eventually we arrive. Quickly Naruto is pulled back from following is inside and I follow Itachi and his friends into the staff lockers the start of the park to the sounds of Naruto shouting.

I feel like a complete idiot as I stand there like... well, an idiot; watching everyone get on with their normal routine.

"Sasuke," The only female in Itachi's house, Konan (I know, it worries me too) calls my name.

I look over to her and she nods at a red locker high up, "That's yours,"

After managing to look like I know what I'm doing for a minute I soon fall back into my newbie-like ways as everyone else buzzes off, knowing what to do next.

Luckily for me, Pein, supervisor of everyone else, pulls me to one side.

"The boss would like a word before we start," he explains and I follow him out the building and into the blistering sun.

Standing in the centre of the path is a tall, long, black haired man with a pale complexion and next to him a strangely white/blue haired kid about my age.

I grimace, why are we meeting up in the middle of the path where the sun is shining down on us, why not in a building or in the shade? They've even got me standing so the suns going into my eyes... the bastards.

"Sasuke," The man I assume is the boss smiles and takes my hand to shake... well he moisturises.

"Sasuke this is your boss, Orochimaru," Pein on my side explains.

I'm about to just say "Hn," and shrug but the expectancy in Orochimaru's eyes want more.

"It's good to meet you," I nod, pretending like I've actually heard of him, "Itachi's told me about you,"

"Hmm?" he seems confused.

Wrong move?

"Oh... Oh yes Itachi, nice fellow; good at his job, beautiful eyes," ... weird, "You're his brother aren't you?"

"Yes," I nod.

"Well I'm sure Itachi's taught you about machines and rollercoaster's," He starts to get to his point.

That's true, the reason I got this job is partly because of my knowledge of machines and such.

"However my young friend I feel for this first week until the new employee's come, you'll have to start out vending gaming stalls,"

My face immediately drops, I don't think he cares but he notices. Pein nudges me so I bring my 'pleasant' face back on.

"Yes, it's not particularly the most fun sounding job, just ask Suigetsu here," Orochimaru grins and puts his hand on the guy to his sides shoulder. "But somebody's got to do it. Suigetsu here will take you down and show you the ropes, off you go now,"

Once Orochimaru turns his annoyingly flirty voice to Pein Suigetsu nods for us to leave.

"Orochimaru's a bit weird, but you get used to him after awhile... he's a nice guy," Suigetsu says as he leads me through many themed lands of the park.

"Hn," I nod.

As we walk suddenly we are both cut short by a shout.

"Suigetsu where have you been? I had to set up the SpongeBob stall all by myself!"

"Sasuke," He mutters to me, "I'm sorry, I wanted to avoid this; I let you down... this is Karin,"

A girl our age is running over to us, her eyes looking pretty angry under her glasses as she stomps into Suigetsu's face.

"I was with Orochimaru," he states back at her which is true enough.

"Well you could have told me," she hisses then her eyes soften as she notices me. Damn.

"Who's this?" She asks as she starts straightening her red hair with her fingers.

"This is Sasuke; I'm showing him the ropes,"

"You?" I can tell she's hatched a plan, "You don't know the first thing about this park, I'll bring Sasuke around,"

"I think the fact Orochimaru chose me for this speaks louder than any of your arguments, come on Sasuke," me and Suigetsu start walking off as Karin shouts at us.

"He didn't choose you! I bet you just happened to be there!"

"That's Karin," he says to me dryly as we walk, "I think its best you stay out of her way and come to me and my pal Jugo if you need anything,"

I will, I've taken a liking to this Suigetsu fella.

"Hn," I answer.

Finally we arrive at this random plaza sort of area, with some big-ass rollercoaster behind me where I think I can see Sasori starting it up.

"So, there's not much to know about stall vending is there," Suigetsu says as he hops onto the counter and pulls out a drink from God knows where.

"Guess not," I shrug and poke this big cuddly toy.

"Well I gotta fly Sasuke, I would stay longer but my stall is on the other side of this joint, cya around pal,"

"Yeah, cya," I nod and watch him leave. Well at least I've made one friend here now.

Soon enough I hear word the park is open and sit there, ready for the children to arrive (albeit it would be a while since- "SASUKE!"

"Wah!" I yelp and fall off my set. Damn Naruto interrupting my trail of thought, and how the hell did he get this deep into the park so fast?

"How's this stall work?" He goes on, chucking a dollar or two onto the counter.

"Get lost Naruto," I hiss, handing him some balls to throw at the targets behind me.

"Sasuke I told you I am... awh I thought I had that one... Anyway I told you I'm always going to visit," He laughs as he plays the game.

"Well at least-"

"I win, that big fish please Sasuke," Naruto points over my head.

"Well at least you can give me some company, I mean how boring is vending a stall," I converse as I take a big bear hanging on the roof of my stall.

"True. I was kinda hoping to visit you controlling a rollercoaster and you'd let me have a go," Naruto nods as he hops over the counter and replaces his prize for the fish he asked for.

Eventually Naruto leaves and the day drags on. As my days at the park continued I started turning sourer and sourer.

It became a chore to lift up and give a child the prize they don't even deserve. (That's right I'm angry at children now) Well at least my two friends Suigetsu and Naruto liked each other. Naruto would often follow us into staff only places when we went for our breaks (much to the dislike of Pein) and him and Suigetsu bonded over having sharp teeth... go figure.

I met Jugo on my fourth day working. He's a quiet guy, but nice enough. He would sometimes cover for me when I went to the toilet. Naturally Karin, the psycho, would catch me every time I stepped into her zone. Did I mention its apparent she's got some weird, unhealthy crush on me.

Itachi's friends haven't been very supporting. When I let loose how boring working at a stall was straight away the reaction was to boast about operating rollercoaster's... dicks.

One Friday, I have had a very long day. There is no activity around my stall so I decide to whip up a can of soda while playing on my Nintendo DS against Naruto on Mario Kart. (Lame I know but I was seriously bored and Naruto bought the DS to cheer me up... only problem is he bought it with my money)

Suddenly strolling up to my stall is Pein. Quick as a flash I chucked the DS to Naruto and handed a fat guy walking past my drink.

Pein's eyebrows arch suspiciously as he regards me and Naruto.

"You again, staying in legal places I hope," He mutters with distaste as Naruto nods vigorously. Pein turns to me.

"Pein?"

"Sasuke, you're in a bit of luck," he smiles- which is weird cuz he doesn't smile much and its funny to watch all his piercing move up with the grin.

"Oh?" I enquire.

"Since the new employee's are coming in come Monday we thought now, being Friday would be the best time for you to get time to practise working a coaster.

"Yahoo!" Naruto celebrates for me.

"Which rollercoaster?" I ask him.

"Well it's not quite a rollercoaster; you're familiar with the Jurassic park boat ride?"

No! Damn it, he's gonna get me doing the tour on the boat. What makes him think I'm good at talking about dinosaurs, I'm a very quiet person, hasn't he got that from all the "Hn's" and grunts I do?

"Oh, that's not a rollercoaster," Naruto pauses.

Pein glares at Naruto, "Basically you'll be doing the tour guide roll on it, Hidan can't do it anymore but he's up there right now to give you a tutorial,"

"Right," I nod.

"I'll cover your stall for now, you should go," Pein explains.

I start to leave and here Pein telling off Naruto for distracting me... which means Pein saw me playing Nintendo DS and sipping Sprite.

I make my way across the busy park towards the Jurassic park themed area. The ride is closed for now, and I meet Hidan nearby it.

He gives me a quick run through (Apparently I'm not supposed to say 'Here's the pussy herbivores' and 'oh fuck we're going into the carnivores area!' which is nice of him to remind me)

At around three I'm finally doing it myself. I hate talking in-front of crowds. Especially when we're on a boat talking about crappy fake dinosaurs (I lie they're actually reasonably realistic)

"And... this is a herbivore," I mumble down the microphone. A few people are tutting at my crappiness, but I don't care.

Just before the boat is about to turn into the dark tunnel... I see her.

She has this cool pink styled hair and these beautiful emerald green eyes. She's sitting next to her blonde friend, laughing and really not caring about my **amazing **tour.

You know that phrase that time stops when you're in love? Well whoever said that is fucked up. What really happens is totally opposite, you see the girl, palms soaked with sweat suddenly and then you're blabbing something incoherent into the microphone making everyone give me funny looks.

I spit out some words of apology then forget the stupid and sit down, just looking at her.

She notices near the end of the ride, and when finished her and her friend run off laughing.

* * *

"No way!" Naruto gasps once I've told him the story back at our messy flat.

"Yes," I nod.

Well I'm lying actually. I didn't tell him the whole story; I replaced the love bit with 'really fit girl'. Why? Because I'm a man!

"Dude you should find her and tap that thing!" Naruto squawks.

"Hey shut up, besides I don't know where she is or who she is," I say, shrugging his hand off my shoulder.

"Well she'll probably be back at the park soon; nobody just goes once to Universal Studios BF! I'll find her for you!"

"Don't call me BF. It sounds like you're calling me boyfriend," I sigh.

* * *

The following Monday as I push my bag into my locker – "SASUKE!"

"Wah!"

It's Naruto! How did he get here? Its staff only and the parks not even open!

"I think I've found her," He begins.

"Get out," Pein walked past and says glumly, I hate to think how many times he's had to say that.

"You got it!" Naruto salutes him then ignores the order and turns back to me, "Listen I've found her,"

"Found who?" I shrug like I don't know he's talking about pink-haired girl.

"Just through there," He nods to a door behind us, "Suigetsu in there with a surprise,"

"Get out loser," I mutter and push past him.

My heart is racing from his news. I'm eighty-three percent sure Naruto was indicating pink-haired girl is through this door.

I go through and step next to Suigetsu.

"Sasuke!" he grins, "Look we've got a new army of workers, and your gonna show them the ropes just like I did for you last week!"

There's a lot of them: There's a fat guy, a pale black haired boy who looks like me, a guy with a high ponytail who's about asleep, a guy with weird white eyes, a girl with weird white eyes, a guy with red hair, a guy with a weird hat on, a girl with four scrunched up buns of hair, a girl with two brown buns, a dude with bushy eyebrows, some guy with sunglasses and a hoody waving to some kid with a dog outside (New security guard?), pink-haired girls friend and to round it all off it Universal Studios uniform... pink haired girl who I love.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2: The Newbies

My Metaphorical and literal rollercoaster life

_Written by Ghostsammeo _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto (Or Universal Studios on that matter) and make no money from this story. _

_**A/N I would like to thank Gerkyhen and her amazing romantic comedy Guyface, which has really helped me write this fanfiction, please check it out; if you liked this you'll love it!**_

_Summary: 'The Jurassic Park ride isn't the most romantic place to fall in love, but at least it will make a funny story' – Sasuke's life turns into some romantic comedy fanfiction when he gets a job at Universal Studios.

* * *

_

"This is a big rollercoaster... so yeah,"

I've never been good at tours, just ask anybody who has had me on the Jurassic Park ride... Oh there's two right here.

I'm giving a tour to the new employees here at Universal Studios, though I'm still basically new myself, I've been working here a week.

There are a whole lot of them, most of them aren't even listening anyway, notably for me pink-haired girl isn't listening. I've told them all my name when we started the tour but I don't know any of theirs which makes it really hard to get their attention.

"Heyheyhey guys and girls,"

I turn around and find my little tour group have moved off me and onto the guy with the dog approaching.

"Kiba!"

I place myself outside the circle and watch everyone chatting to this 'Kiba'. Oh I hear my name mentioned, who said it? Pink-hair?

"Yeah it's pretty cool being security guard, my boss is a pretty cool guy," Kiba is saying then notices me, "Is this your boss?"

"Yes," I lie. I'm not technically, I've just been here longer; but I hey, I like being superior.

"Hey," Kiba nods my way and is about to continue when he is suddenly interrupted.

"He's not our boss,"

Pink hair has kindly pointed out my lie. Damn you pink hair, I don't love you anymore... well okay I do.

"He's just worked here longer so he's showing us the ropes, she goes on,"

"Sakura you **nerd**," Kiba laughs, "Anyway I gotta get going, the park ain't even open yet but I've been told to find this blonde intruder strolling around like he works here,"

I've zoned out as Kiba chats a bit longer then finally leaves. Her name is Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. As much as I'd like to pretend I'm that in love with her name (I am, it's nice) Naruto being caught by Kiba and his dog is niggling in the back of my mind... doesn't matter, it'll teach him if he gets bit by a dog.

"Sasuke," comes a sing-song voice, it's Sakura's blonde friend.

"Yes?" I answer, half-asleep.

"Well aren't you going to show us the ropes?"

With a blink and a shake of my head I switch back on my cold exterior and nod.

I lead them around for another five minutes before we bump into Pein who takes them off my hands.

I saunter off towards the Jurassic park area, glancing back as Pein is instructing them on what to do... I hope they give me good reviews.

The day drags on tiresomely. I'm sharing shifts with Kakuzu on the boat... sadly even he's better at giving tours. The only person I could guess who would be worse at me at my own job would be Gaara, the red-head with the tired eyes.

I learnt the name of Gaara through the mass gossip passing through the park via staff. It's the newbie's. They've brought drama to work, and I don't like it (Yes I know I've been bored of work recently but I'm hard to impress!)

Along with the name of Gaara I learnt the names of all the others from Neji Hyuga to all-round fatty-boom-bastic Choji Akimichi. (Who I am only aloud to think is fat inside my head apparently or he'll punch me- just ask Deidara, gossip sources say it took all his house-mates to hold him from attacking back.)

I also hear in lesser news that Naruto has been caught by that fella Kiba, I hope he didn't fight back, that dog looks nasty.

The next day continues like normal; Naruto appears out of nowhere and shocks me, me Suigetsu and Jugo are harassed by Karin and I suck continuously at giving tours on the Jurassic Park ride (Suigetsu moved off stall work now too, the lucky bastard got to monitor some massive green coaster!)

At about eleven AM, as I step off the boat and let Kakuzu take charge, I spy Pein approaching over the horizon with Ino by his side.

"Sasuke," he says as he comes up to me, "How's things going?"

"Oh things are looking good here at Jurassic Park," I fake smile.

"Still giving those **super **tours," Ino smiles. She hides sarcasm well, Pein doesn't even notice, in-fact he even seems impressed.

"Yeah," I stretch like it's nothing, might as well go along with it now my boss is here, "I try,"

"Well then... I thought you didn't like touring so I'm sorry I have to take you off work for a bit to do a favour for me," Pein explains.

This is a good thing surprisingly. I've been looking to get to know Ino a little bit better, it seems she's Sakura's best friend and though I have no game-plan I know I've got to meet Sakura before we get married... well obviously but...

"Which is sir?" I ask.

"Well I'm afraid Tobi has gone and lost his wallet... In one of the bins in the park," He says, "Don't ask me how I have no clue with that guy,"

What? He's taken me off work to rummage through bins? Seriously I am not getting this, "Why me?"

"Well because I was under the impression you weren't enjoying your job as a tour guide," Oh did I ask why me aloud? "... I thought this would give you a break,"

Oh so he's trying to be nice by letting me have a break, and I suppose he just happened to meet Ino on the way here... well it's the thought that counts.

"Oh thanks," I mumble.

"Don't mention it, he says he think he lost it near Dr. Seuss land, start there,"

Soon enough me and Ino are off walking through the crowds of tourists and park visitors. I can feel her eyes on me so I don't dare slip a glance.

"So Sasuke," Ino suddenly says, I look at her in the corner of my eye; her soft blue ones look straight back.

"Hn?" I grunt.

"I haven't spoken to you yet," she goes on.

"That's because this is only your second day," I mumble as I give a glance into a bin.

"I know, so I'd like to get to know you is all," She smiles, "You are my age aren't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Well," She stops and grasps my hand to shake, "I'm Ino Yamanaka,"

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Uchiha?" She rubs her chin, "Oh are you Itachi's brother, I was with him helping make sure all my friends were settling in," She pauses and studies me a little longer, "You look a lot like him,"

Okay I realise Ino is a nice person and I know I need to get close to Sakura somehow, I guess Ino is the first step; I'll be nice to her.

"Thank you," I nod and squeeze out a smile.

"You don't talk much do you Sasuke?" She grins as we walk again.

"Not really," I suppose as I get an earful of screams from the rollercoaster I'm near riding past.

"So that's your act is it?"

"What?" What act, what's she on about.

"You know the quiet cool act... it's what me and Sakura thought you'd be like that day when we were on the Jurassic Park ride; then you started the tour," She cracks up at the end and bursts into laughter leaving me to glare at the side of her head.

"Then you just fell down after mumbling stuff and stared at us," She laughs, well at least she doesn't know I was **actually **looking at Sakura. "At Sakura," She adds. Crap.

We walk a little, after that embarrassing moment I'm fed up with being nice to her; I only got to say two things as well!

"Do you like Sakura, Sasuke?" She asks later when I'm rummaging through the bin in Dr. Seuss land.

"I haven't met her," I growl back, I'm only growling because I've got my head and shoulder stuck in the bin and it's embarrassing.

"Hmm, you'd look cute together," She says to herself as I pull myself out the bin, litter falling out over me. She has an amused smile as she continues, "That's what she said as well you know, 'I haven't met him',"

By the way if you're wondering, yes I am very excited to hear Ino thinks me and Sakura would look good together.

"No-one's fancies her at the minute," Ino says as we move on.

"You don't say," I sigh, faking that I'm faking interest... that was hard to say, basically I am interested but I'm pretending not to be.

"She's a bit upset, especially since I've got quite a lot of admirers, like Sai and Choji... but you know,"

"He's fat," I finish off for her.

She gasps, "No! He's not fat... he doesn't like that,"

"I heard,"

"Anyway it's a big 'he fancies her and she likes him' business with my friends... there's some set couples though which we've all agreed, like Shika and Temari,"

"I thought you liked Shikamaru," I say. I'm pretty sure I see them together often.

"Shikamaru's my best friend, he's hot yeah but... no, just no, we wouldn't work," she suddenly smiles, "You and Sakura however..."

I quickly turn away as I slip a smile. Eventually both of us give up and go our different ways. (I hear later Naruto found Tobi's wallet anyway and used the money inside to play on the stalls everywhere, I guess he must know a lot of staff by now)

Through the next couple of days I've got to know quite a lot of newbie's. Me and Ino are on speaking level, I'm sure she would even consider me a friend. I've met Kiba a few times, generally discussing my best friend and his arch-nemesis Naruto. Temari and Shikamaru are pretty cool; it's only the really quiet people who are hard to get to know. Gaara and Shino are always sitting about quietly and that girl Hinata I swear is like a fucking ninja. Seriously does she have some metal gear solid stealth camouflage or something because I keep spotting her in the corner of my eye when I'm hanging about with Naruto then when I turn she's gone! Sadly I am also yet to know Sakura; I'm still waiting for my chance to speak to her.

On Thursday I am sitting around on a bench with Naruto, Itachi and Deidara, Deidara telling in explicit detail his day at the art festival, apparently he made a sculpture then got laid; back of the net for him then... Anyway as we listen I suddenly spot the rarely seen, nearly extinct Hinata Hyuga prowling in the shrubbery.

"Hey," I whisper, eyes still on her, "Hey guys,"

They all look at me.

"Look in the shrubs, can you see that girl?"

"Who?" Naruto squints then grins, "Oh yeah that's Hinata, she works in the stall you used to work in Sasuke... HEY HINATA!" he waves.

We all hear a squeak then a blur and Hinata's gone.

"Weird hmm," Deidara states.

"Why is she always hiding around in the shadows?" I ask as Naruto steals a chip from Orochimaru who is walking past nodding at us.

"I dunno," Naruto shrugs as he munches, "She's like that at her stall, when I come to play she passes me the balls then ducks under the counter... I haven't got that bad aim,"

"Even weirder," Deidara states again.

"It's obvious isn't it Naruto?" Itachi suddenly pipes up, smiling slightly.

"Is it?" Naruto questions.

"Yes," Itachi nods, "Hinata Hyuga is obviously a shy young woman, perhaps she has a crush,"

"On who? Sasuke?" Naruto looks at me.

"No," Itachi sighs.

"Deidara?" Naruto looks at Deidara.

"Do you reckon hmm?" Deidara smirks.

"No!" Itachi turns to Deidara.

"Then who, you?" Naruto asks Itachi.

"You!" I hiss at him. What an idiot.

"Ohhhhhhhh," Naruto pauses, "Cool,"

It's all making sense what Ino said a few days ago now. Her friendship group really is one big drama. Choji and Sai like Ino, Temari and Shikamaru have something going on, Tenten likes Neji, Hinata like Naruto and I like Sakura. Somehow me and Naruto have got involved in it all now, and there's nothing we can do about it.

Later on as I walk and have a talk with Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin (Though Karin is not walking or talking she's instead basically grinding up against me... Ew)

"So Sasuke, Ino eh?" Suigetsu says to me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I shrug.

"Well, you talk to her a lot don't you?"

"I don't like Ino in that way if that's what you're saying," I explain which actually lessons Karin's grip on me.

Suigetsu nods and says quickly, "Good cuz dude she's hot,"

I smile slightly then pause, "I'm just gonna go to the toilet, you guys go on,"

The three wander off as I turn round the side of the toilet building and approach the men's room.

Suddenly as I walk, out of the woman's toilets comes Sakura.

I pause, eyes wide. She notices me and smiles.

"Hey Sasuke," She greets.

This is extremely awkward, made only worse as I really need a piss right now.

"Hey, how's it going?" I begin conversationally.

"Oh it's fine," She looks as awkward as me, "How's things with Karin?"

... time out, ahem... WHAT THE FUCK! !

Okay mental screaming over but what the hell does 'how's things with Karin' mean? I may be overreacting but to me that sound like she thinks I'm going out with Karin. Damn it, Damn Karin and damn my good looks.

"I'm not going out with Karin," I splutter out much angrier then intended.

"Oh," She seems taken aback as some dude cuts through us coming out of the toilet... gross he smelt.

"I just assumed," she mumbles sadly.

Okay I may have offended her with owe angry I said that so I should now be nice... in-fact now's a great time to hint I like her... near the toilets... fate gives me all the romantic scene doesn't it.

"No I don't like Karin," I laugh slightly, "I like much more, smarter, sophisticated women," (I hope those are her traits, it's what I picked up from what her friends say about her)

She smiles but clearly has nothing else to say and I really, really need a whizz.

"K, bye," I shout in her face then rush into the men's toilets.

Later at around six o clock, with the sun slowly falling in the sky, me and Naruto are playing on the DS again (Okay I know It's lame but I'm covering for Rock Lee at his stall and I'm BORED!)

"Shit, Pein coming at twelve O' clock," I suddenly mumble and slip the DS back to Naruto.

Pein arrives at the stall, his eyes are looking really scary and he also looks pissed off.

"Sasuke," he barks, "Stop messing about, your still working so get the hell back to work!"

He marches off leaving me and Naruto in shock.

"Why'd he shout at me!" I yelp, my voice going extremely high in annoyance.

"I don't know, normally he'd tell me off for distracting you," Naruto says slowly.

"Well haven't you heard?"

It's Kisame leaning against the stall counter, I pout, "Heard what?"

Kisame laughs slightly then continues, "It's big news Sasuke, apparently you're crushing on Pein's wife to be; Konan,"

I pause, "What?"

Kisame strolls off laughing to himself leaving me in shock. Did Sakura really take my hint that I liked her as I liked Konan? Konan! I would never like Konan, that's forbidden ground.

"Oh BF you've gotta go sort this out," Naruto shakes his head.

"Don't call me BF people will think things," I warn as I start to follow after Pein.

"It means Best friend!" He shouts after me.

I need to sort this all out with Pein and Konan I-

"Hello there young Uchiha,"

I look up to see I have marched into my boss, Orochimaru. God no, this is not the time!

"Hi Boss," I nod, eager to get going.

"No, no you just go ahead and call me Orochimaru hmm," he laughs slightly.

"Oh okay then... Orochimaru," In nod, glancing over his shoulder... come on!

"Going somewhere?" He smiles.

"Uh huh," I nod again.

"Where?"

Oh come on, is this a trap set by Pein?

"Oh you know, to sort something's out with Pein,"

"Of course," He nods. Oh I think he's letting me go, I am about to walk off when- "So how are you finding working here?"

DAMN IT!

"It's just dandy," I grind my teeth.

"Yes, yes; Universal Studios is a dandy place itself," He nods and smiles as if remembering a good memory- what the fuck is this guy on about? Get out my way!

"Okay I've gotta go now, cya!" I say quickly then leg it, finally.

Okay Orochimaru is weird... nice but weird. I feel bad about legging it but I'm pretty sure Pein gets off in ten minutes so I gotta find him **now**.

Eventually I find Pein in the staff locker room, taking a bag out of his locker.

"Pein!" I blurt.

He turns round stiffly and glares.

"Listen Pein I don't actually like Konan it's all just..."

He shrugs, "I know that, I'm just in a bad mood,"

He did?

We talk for another five minutes, me on the receiving end of a shit load of threats about actually liking Konan... even though we all know; I DO NOT FANCY THE WOMAN, I LOVE SAKURA!

These Newbie's really have spiced things up here at Universal Studios I can say that much...


	3. Chapter 3: Because I love her

My Metaphorical and literal rollercoaster life

_Written by Ghostsammeo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto (Or Universal Studios on that matter) and make no money from this story._

_**A/N I'm writing this rather long chapter late at night so please excuse my poor proof-reading of this chapter. *yawn* **_

_Summary: 'The Jurassic Park ride isn't the most romantic place to fall in love, but at least it will make a funny story' – Sasuke's life turns into some romantic comedy fanfiction when he gets a job at Universal Studios._

* * *

It's Friday and the newbies have been working here at Universal Studios for two weeks and I can still count my interactions with Sakura on one hand. For the weak minded, that is one through to five.

I push my bag into my locker and glance around. Most the lockers are empty, which is no surprise as a bunch of my brother's friends aren't coming into work today. I don't know why they've got a day off. I tried to ask but Deidara was rowing with them all because he still had work, so I didn't get a chance. Either way in the car today was only me, Itachi, Deidara and Kakuzu; Pein and Konan of course in another car.

Another crash of thunder makes me jump. It's severely raining, and while in the car the thunderstorm started. I reckon that's why a bunch of us are off work today, no need for too many workers where they'll be hardly any tourists... Well I'm sure Naruto will appear today so that's one paying customer.

As I go to exit into the rain and rush to my assigned post today, my phone buzzes in my pocket. I flip it open and Suigetsu speaks, "Dude, are you in today?"

"Yeah," I mumble... He's going to laugh isn't he?

"Ahahaha ... oh man, sorry Sasuke; good look operating anything in the storm!"

"Hn,"

"Anyway Sasuke, who's in do you know?" Suigetsu asks.

I lean against the lockers and sigh, "I dunno; Pein, Konan, Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu... I haven't seen any of the newbies yet,"

"Oh okay, hey tell me if Ino's in will you?"

Ino.

Suigetsu has been dropping hints about this blonde since he first saw her. Wonder if he's made as much progress with her as I have with Sakura.

I'm Ino's friend... Kinda. Well she likes me more than she likes Suigetsu anyway, so slowly I've fell into the role of match-maker between them... so far I have failed... epically.

"I'll text you if she's here," I smirk.

"Text who?"

I look up at Temari as Suigetsu natters on about some 'incredible' story about him and Jugo.

I mutter goodbyes to Suigetsu and slip my phone back into my pocket.

"No-one," I lie to Temari.

"So you'll text nobody to whoever that person was... if 'she's' here," Temari frowns sarcastically, "And I'm guessing 'she' is... Konan?"

Me and Temari are acquaintances, however that doesn't mean our personalities don't clash. She is of course at the moment talking about the rumour spread around days ago that I fancy Konan... Yeah, that's **not **true.

"Your Hilarious, I'm surprised nobody has ever told you that," I snap back.

She smiles as she places some stuff in her locker.

"So you're one of the chosen ones huh?" She turns to me, "Know anybody else here?"

Another crash of thunder.

"Me, Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu, Pein and Konan," I repeat what I told Suigetsu.

"Hm, well me and my brothers are here, and I saw Kiba and Akamaru earlier," She puts her work waistcoat on and smiles, "Anyway gotta rush, gotta keep my hair out the rain," She walks out into the rain leaving me wondering who Akamaru is and wondering why she isn't 'rushing' like she said she would... well I guess Temari is amazingly hard; Chuck Norris has nothing on her. (No he does actually)

Shrugging I leave to my post on the Jurassic park ride.

Since the Jurassic park ride is a kinda water-ride Pein said it'll probably work... not that anybody is here to go on it. Luckily I'm not being the tour guide on it anyway. I'm monitoring so that means I'm waiting for someone else. Hopefully it's someone of un-importance to me so I can make them go round and round on the ride in the rain without letting them off for my own amusement... yes I am slightly bad.

I take shelter under the roof of the control station and take a seat.

"Whoah, that's a little forward,"

...I'm sitting on someone.

I stand up to see... Oh God, Sakura Haruno.

This is the worst thing ever. The last thing I said to her was yesterday and it was "thanks," ... She leant me a coin you see for a chocolate-bar so thanks was needed.

The last conversation we had though, well that's a different story. It was outside the toilets and I was trying to hint I liked her, somehow I got across I liked Konan... I know what the hell?

"Sorry... Sakura," I apologise.

We look at each other for awhile, and not in the romantic 'take me now' way, it's in the 'sooooooo... you like... cats?" awkward way.

"Your being the tour guide today," I murmur.

"Yeah but I think the park-goers can wait," Sakura smiles and nods at the empty boat on which the ride takes place.

Moodily I lean to the side and shake water out my hair. I glance at her. She's dry.

"How are you dry?"

She taps the umbrella by her chair with her foot.

"Hn,"

We both sit there (Well me leaning) rain patting against the roof, for another two minutes, but it seems longer. Finally Sakura says, "Sasuke, do you like me?"

Oh. Not the question I want to be answering. I can't say I love you, way too forward. I can't hint I **like **her as last time it became a big pile of fail. So, just do the simple thing.

"Yes,"

"Oh," She pauses, "It's just that you don't seem to like me much, you talk to Ino and Kiba and stuff but... you don't talk to me much,"

I turn my body to her, "Well... let's talk,"

"Now?" She questions.

"I don't see why not," I shrug.

"Well sure," She smiles, "What do you want to talk about?"

Hurray! We've broken through the awkward barriers and I can finally activate my Uchiha charm!

"About you of course," I say.

"Well what do you wanna know?"

"How about why you started working here?" I begin.

She puts a finger to her chin and taps, "Hmm, I dunno, money? I need a side job while I study, plus all my friends were gonna,"

Studying huh? So she's smart like I thought.

"You go Uni?" I ask.

"What? Gosh no, how would I go to University if I'm working here all day? I'm training for another job which-"

"Hey-buddies-mind-if-I-share-this-shelter-with-you-thanks,"

It's so quick I don't know what's happened. But now, Kiba is sitting next to me on his big-ass dog.

"Hey Kiba," Me and Sakura say. Hers' with friendliness, mine with disdain.

I like Kiba, but this ridiculous, me and Sakura were just getting on there.

"Man its wet out there!" Kiba laughs and shakes his hair, the water hitting my cheek. His dog (Oh that's Akamaru!) watches him and copies, leaving all of us drenched in water with Kiba laughing and me and Sakura frowning.

I might as well go on talking to Sakura, albeit on a less personal level.

"So Sakura; who's here at the park do you know?" I ask.

"I dunno, I came to work by myself without Ino like I usually do," (Mental note to text Suigetsu), "I've seen Hinata but that's it," She shrugs.

"Hinata huh? She has a crush on your friend Naruto you know," Kiba suddenly says.

Both of them look at me.

"Sure does," I nod.

One thing about Kiba; he's a loyal friend, a bit like a dog. (Not that that's a bad thing, it's a very admiral trait) He's good friends with Hinata so if Naruto's no good for her (Which he won't be) Kiba will do... something.

"I don't know how many times I've caught that guy in places he doesn't belong; in the park after hours, in the park before hours, using the staff toilet, using the disabled toilet..." Kiba goes on and eventually so does the day.

Me and Sakura get to talking once Kiba leaves; nothing personal, just the little things. When Itachi takes me away for another shift, me and Sakura are definitely friends.

The thunderstorm is absolutely raging and I find myself in the staff room opposite the locker room for lunch with everyone else.

I now know the complete list of people in today: Me, Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, Sakura, Kiba, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro and Hinata. And don't forget Orochimaru whose came to join us!

I'm wedged between Itachi and Deidara, eating my lunch watching Sakura on the other side of the table... God this girl's making me seem like a scary-stalker guy.

Deidara keeps moving annoyingly because he's telling a story to Kankuro on another table and he's trying to keep eye-contact.

"Yeah, I was not letting that slide, so I said, look Sasori my man, you're only getting off work because you're a useless ginger who has no idea what art is and you're going to taint the park with your shitty view that art lasts forever un! Man he got mad after that yeah," Deidara tells Kankuro.

Orochimaru chuckles, "I certainly hope Sasori isn't a useless ginger, that's not what I'm paying him for, hehehehehe,"

"He isn't sir," Itachi puts in as he bites into his sandwich.

By Mid-afternoon Orochimaru is thinking about shutting the park. There are no tourists here anyway and lightning hit the ground earlier, there was no damage really but it was still dangerous.

"Sasuke," comes a small voice as I laze about stall-vending.

I turn and meet Hinata. She blushes. What's she blushing at?

"Yeah?"

"Pein says the park is closing," She explains.

"Really? So we've got the rest of the day off?" I grin... which is weird cause I literally do not grin ever... I'm more of a smirker.

"Yes," She nods and then speeds off.

Shrugging I close down the stall and trudge through the rain towards the staff lockers. There I encounter Sakura.

She smiles at me as I enter. You know, fuck it, let's go for broke.

"Sakura,"

She looks back at me, "Sasuke?"

"Erm... listen, could I get your number?"

She stares at me and I begin to blubber out an explanation, "You know, just because I've got all your friends numbers like Ino and Gaara and stuff so I just wanted to have you as a contact. I mean what if there was ever a fire and-"

"Sasuke," She cuts me off, but it's too late; I've gone and acted like a prick, "Of course you can have my number,"

After she leaves and I've punched in her number I-

"You sly dog,"

"Wah!" I jump back and look at Naruto smiling knowingly at me, "Naruto... stop that,"

"You got her number... Sakura, the fit girl on the Jurassic park ride... you got her number," he giggles, "So when do you want me out the flat?"

"Shut up," I roll my eyes and take my bag out my locker.

"Congratulations Sasuke," Temari teases as she walks past.

"Shut up," I hiss at her.

Since when did she know I like Sakura... well it is Temari, she knows all.

"Naruto why did you bother coming here? You know you can't have a lift home, the car's full," I say to my friend as I make my way to Itachi's car where I see him waiting inside.

"I didn't know you were having a day off did I? I was coming to give you company in the storm!" Naruto bellows.

"Thanks pal," I say as I open the door and sit in the backseat next to Kakuzu.

"Don't men-" I shut the door and his voice is drowned out.

The car pulls away and I last see Naruto staring sadly at me.

* * *

He comes home in the evening, soaking wet. The storm hasn't ceased and though he is pretending to be angry at me, the guy can't hold a grudge for long.

Apparently he managed to get a lift home from Pein and Konan. An amazing feat seeing as they both hate his guts.

"I heard them in the car talking about the park being shut tomorrow," He says as he falls down on the sofa.

"Really that's great maybe I can-"

"Ask Sakura out on a date," he says quickly.

Yes, "No,"

"Are you gonna pass up the chance to go on a date with Sakura – the girl you like by the way – because you don't want me to know you like her even though I obviously already know you do... And so does Temari, but I don't know how she knows,"

He's right, I'm about to apologise and ring Sakura when I glance out the window. There's a bloody storm on!

"I can't go out in a storm Naruto even for... her,"

Naruto cocks his head, "Well sure you can. A storm can be a very romantic scene BF, especially when you're inside sipping some coffee,"

"I told you not to call me BF," I remind as I march into the kitchen, "And I suppose you'd know a lot about romantic scenes?"

"I've seen the movies Sasuke... and I have had some romantic experiences, yes," Naruto shouts back.

I roll my eyes and come back into the main room to see my phone buzz on the sofa armrest.

It's a text, a text from Sakura agreeing on having coffee tomorrow if work's off.

I glare at Naruto. He stares back innocently.

"You bastard," I hiss and scroll through my text history to find a text from 'me' to Sakura, asking her out for coffee.

"I thought you needed a little nudge," he explains with puppy-dog eyes.

Maybe this is a good thing. Well of course it's a good thing, it's a date with Sakura but still...

"Okay I'll go on a date with Sakura... good," I shrug to let him know I'm still cool old Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ah, ah, ah, not a date... coffee," Naruto wags his finger.

"What do you mean?" I ask with arched eyebrows.

"I mean she didn't agree to a date. She agreed to coffee... coffee could mean as a friend,"

I blink, "Well that's not what I wanted,"

Naruto laughs, "Sasuke your the romantic one who gets all the girls out of us two, why is it with this girl I'm giving **you **advice?"

He's studying my face. He's serious for once. And that's when I tell him.

"I love her,"

His face is wearing an unreadable mask. His eyes are squinted then his blue eyes meet mine.

"But Sasuke... I love you,"

Hold up.

"Say what Naruto?" I demand, recoiling backwards.

He bursts into hysterical laughter, hugging his stomach as he rolls about on the sofa, "Dude! I'm kidding Sasuke!"

"Hn,"

What a jerk.

He wipes a tear from his eye, "But Sasuke, you don't know you **love **Sakura, you don't know you love her,"

"Shut up! You don't know how I feel about her," I snap angrily, "You loser," I add to ease the tension.

"But Sasuke," Naruto finishes his laughs, "As far as I know you've never been in love, how would you know?"

"As far as you know," I point out.

"Okay then. Does that mean you have been in love then?"

"No," I admit.

"Exactly! You don't know you love the girl; you've only known her, what? Two weeks. Come on dude!" Naruto throws his hands in the air.

"You're not very supportive for a friend," I say moodily, resting my chin in my hands.

"Best friend Sasuke we're BF's," Naruto corrects matter-of-factly, "And maybe I'm not being very supportive, but I'm being honest,"

I don't answer.

"Unless,"

I look up, he's smiling ever so but I know he's got something in mind.

"Unless you can look me in the eye and explain why you love her,"

"I don't need to do that for you," I grumble. What's happening? Why am I proving my love for Sakura to Naruto?

"Dude, come on. This is a big deal, just tell me! Do you love her... and why?"

I look at Naruto straight in the eye, eager now to make him eat his words about me not loving Sakura.

When I speak I speak confidently yet aggressively, "I've never felt like this about a girl before. When I first saw her I froze all over, my hands went sweaty and I could hardly talk... I'm normally so confident around girls but Sakura... she's got me fumbling around like... like... like **you**! At even just the sound of her name. And something's I just know Naruto, and this is one of those things I just know. I couldn't give you an explanation as to why I love her other than any simple generic description of how beautiful she is or how great her personality is, so I won't. Whatever you want to think about it Naruto, I love Sakura Haruno,"

Naruto nods as if he's pleased with me then pats my shoulder, "Well you love her, make me proud tomorrow,"

My head's racing. Naruto makes off into the kitchen and starts making some food as if nothing happened. I just made a massive speech about a girl I love and he's acting like nothing happened... I better remember that speech; it could come in handy some day.

* * *

The next day I'm woken up by a phone call. Its Itachi explaining work is off due to the storm. So that's it then, I have a date... sorry, I have coffee, with Sakura today.

After breakfast I get another call, this time from Suigetsu.

"Sasuke, you were meant to tell me if Ino was in work yesterday!" He barks down the line.

"I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere," I say with a mouthful of cereal.

"Well you made me look like a pervert!" He says.

"What are you on about?"

"I went to her house to see if she was in and ask her out on a date or something, but seeing as you didn't tell me anything I wasn't sure if she was at work or not. Turned out she was at the shops and came back to find me peering through her window!"

I swallow my food, "Why were you peering through her window?" Naruto looks up from eating his breakfast to give me an alarmed look which I ignore.

"I was trying to see if she was in!" Suigetsu shouts.

"So, what happened?"

"I came up with some excuse that I saw a man in her house. She was scared at the thought so made me come in with her, obviously there was no-one in her house so I supposed I saw a ghost. She looked at me funny then I left- the end. Happy she thinks I'm a douche-bag perv now?"

I laugh lightly, "Man I'm sorry Suigetsu, tell you what I'll try ten percent harder to get her to notice you from now on,"

"So that makes you what? Trying at an overall eleven percent now?" I can just imagine his face.

The storm hasn't stopped, rain has continued to be severe and I'm wondering if I should still be going to meet Sakura.

"And what time am I meeting her?" I ask Naruto later on in the day.

"Three o'clock. Don't worry, I'll be out the flat if you wanna bring her back," Naruto replies.

"Yeah, thanks," I like Naruto now, contrary to yesterday.

"Just don't have sex in my room," He jokes.

"Shut up!" I don't like him anymore.

At half two, I'm standing in my room, dressed and ready to go when Naruto barges in.

"You're not going in that are you?" He remarks, sneering at my clothing.

I'm wearing a simple top and jeans.

"Its fine," I say and push past him out the room.

"Dude, I'm just trying to make sure you look good for your love," Naruto follows after me.

He's been like this ever since he believed me that I love Sakura. He keeps going on about impressions and my future marriage life or something.

Soon enough I'm opening the front door and being blasted by torrential rain.

Naruto follows me out to his car. Yes Naruto has a car and I don't... well how else would he get to Universal Studios so quick?

As he hands me his keys I hear an odd screeching, like a massive, mutant bat... evidently it's Karin running down the street shouting my name.

"Man, what's she doing here?" I mutter.

"Go, I'll hold her off," Naruto pushes me into the car.

"Sasuke we've got the day off so I thought I'd spend it with you!" She says as I start the car and pull off onto the road.

I think I accidently splashed them both with a puddle as I left... sorry Naruto.

I end up at the arranged coffee shop and see Sakura inside sipping a drink. Ah, fashionably early is she?

I enter the joint with a little ring of a bell. She smiles at me as I sit down.

"This was lucky, no work," I say as I sit.

"I got you as coffee... cappuccino if that's alright?" She nods at a plastic cup in-front of me.

I hate cappuccino; I sip it, "Oh... yum,"

"I passed up an opportunity to go shopping with Ino for this," She begins.

"I don't blame you; I'd rather be sipping a hot drink inside than be running around in the rain from shop to shop,"

"No, it's more that I'd rather be with you,"

I gulp, "Thanks,"

She smiles, "You know, cause I wanna get to know you Sasuke... we only spoke properly for the first time yesterday,"

Damn. So Naruto was right. This isn't a date, this is 'coffee' ... urgh... coffee.

We have further light-hearted conversation. We're getting along just like yesterday in the control station.

Soon the conversation comes to our interaction outside the toilets. She apologises for thinking I liked Konan, and then I'm put on the spot.

"So, who **were **you talking about?" She asks.

I freeze and begin to mutter, "Erm... erm... erm..." continuously.

Okay, think back! What did I say? I wanted a smart, sophisticated woman, but I didn't actually say I liked someone... well I did but I can pull it off as I meant that's my type of woman. RIGHT!

"I wasn't talking about anyone I was just-" I stop mid-sentence. What am I doing? Here's my chance! "I meant... you,"

She blushes lightly and her eyes drop to the table, "Wow Sasuke... thanks,"

I check the time, half past four. We've been here awhile.

"Sakura," I say, she looks up, "How did you get here?"

"Ino dropped me off. She's meant to pick me up but I have no doubt she's off kissing some boy so she'll forget," She explains.

At that moment my phone buzzes. It's a text from Suigetsu in capital letters saying that he kissed Ino or something.

"Yeah... I think she is," I look up from my phone and smirk at the coincident, "So... why don't you come back to mine for awhile,"

She nods, "Sure Sasuke,"

We rush through the rain and into my... ahem... Naruto's car.

The drive back is short and sweet, and on arrival both Naruto and Karin are gone.

We walk to the door and hang about under the porch awhile.

Water is dripping down her face, she looks up at me. her green, beautiful eyes meet mine. And we kiss.

Amazing, her lips are so soft.

We walk into the flat, still kissing. I kick open my door and fall on top of her on the sofa. Her hands caress my chest and... huh?

I suddenly fall flat on the sofa. Sakura's at the door. How she get there?

"It's a bit early is all Sasuke," She shrugs honestly at my confused expression.

I shrug too. I was just acting on the testosterone, I'm so pumped I still don't know what's going on.

"Okay," I nod.

"I gotta go, we should see more of each other outside work... cya," she waves then leaves.

Okaaaay.

* * *

The next day the park is open finally. The rain has finally stopped and the sun is out to evaporate the giant puddles all around the place.

I'm with Suigetsu and Naruto, and hearing Suigetsu's story about Ino (apparently he went shopping with her and ended up at her house snogging) I tell mine.

"So... that means you're going out with Sakura!" Naruto concludes after the story.

"Me and Sasuke? We're not going out,"

We all turn in time to see Sakura give me a wink then walk off.

WHAT? WHAT? I was on like third base or something with her. WHAT THE HELL?

Naruto and Suigetsu are quiet as I watch her go open-mouthed... they're really gonna doubt the validity of my story now. Suddenly in unison they burst out laughing.

Okay. This sucks.


	4. Chapter 4: Hidan's group

My Metaphorical and literal rollercoaster life

_Written by Ghostsammeo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto (Or Universal Studios on that matter) and make no money from this story._

_**A/N When I wrote the first half of this chapter on paper it was doing fine, for some reason the second half seemed off to me, I dunno you be the judge!**_

_Summary: 'The Jurassic Park ride isn't the most romantic place to fall in love, but at least it will make a funny story' – Sasuke's life turns into some romantic comedy fanfiction when he gets a job at Universal Studios.

* * *

_

It's a few days after the Sakura incident and I am still in a mad rage of ranting.

"I mean what the hell, who does that? You can't just snog a guy in his flat then feel up his six-pack then leave, which I do have by the way Suigetsu; I work out, I have a six-pack! Oh! Maybe she just wanted to feel my muscles... no she's not like that, or maybe she is, I still don't know her that well; maybe she's acting,"

Suigetsu (Who I am walking with through the park) nods, even though I know he's not listening. I don't mind though, at least he's putting up with that annoying little ringing in his ear which is me and my rant.

"On the other hand-" Suigetsu cuts me off as we sit down on a bench.

I'm pulled out of my rant to see we're at this kind of meeting spot the newbies made to go to during breaks. Luckily Sakura is not here; it's only Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Choji and Neji.

"-I'm taking it steady with Ino," Suigetsu grins.

"Doesn't that just mean the woman can break it off with you and not look like a bitch cuz you weren't in a 'serious' relationship"?" Shikamaru drawls from his spot on a wooden, picnic style table.

"Funny, I could have sworn you and Temari are 'taking it steady'," Suigetsu quickly snaps back.

"Yeah, I'm expecting her to dump me any day now," Shikamaru shrugs.

"Only if a **really **fit boy comes along," Temari teases.

I haven't really even seen Sakura since the incident. Another day passes and I realise that to stop ranting into everybody's ears about her I need to actually confront her.

* * *

"What? No don't do that!"

"Why not?"

I've just told my plan to confront Sakura, round Itachi's house to Naruto, but everybody listened in and apparently Deidara thinks against it.

"Because, Sasuke, confronting her will just mess it all up, you'll say something mean and you'll never go on a date with her again, yeah!" Deidara explains his theory to me.

"What experience are you taking this piece of advice from, Deidara?" Sasori questions smugly.

Deidara ignores the comment.

"I don't think talking to her would be a good idea either, Sasuke," Itachi says quietly from his armchair.

"That's new, Itachi and Deidara are agreeing on something; maybe you should listen to them then kid," Kakuzu comments with a chuckle.

"But I have to do something!" I bellow.

"Yeah, I've had enough of his whining," Naruto nods tiresomely.

"Maybe if it wasn't you, Sasuke, I would say sure go talk to her, but you're a hot-headed Uchiha; that girl wouldn't be able to take the fire," Itachi tells me honestly.

"I agree, Sasuke, don't do a fucking thing! Let me deal with this," Hidan puts forth.

"No way, I don't want anybody doing anything for me," I shake my head.

This is just like them all, talking in-between themselves about **my **problems and what **they'll **do to fix them.

"Yes, perhaps you should leave Sasuke to his own problems," Pein comments as he comes in and switches off the television which is on.

"Hey I was watching that!" Tobi yelps.

"You're the only one," Pein shrugs and sits down on the armrest next to me.

"No, we can't leave this to Sasuke, he'll either ruin his chances with her by confronting her or leave it forever until she dies of old age, let me help you, yeah!" Deidara jumps up.

"I don't want yours or Hidan's help," I roll my eyes.

"Do you want my help?" Kisame asks as he enters the room from the kitchen.

"No,"

"Okay,"

"Listen, Sasuke, buddy," Hidan gets up from his position on the floor, pushes Naruto off the sofa and sits down next to me as he swings his arm round my shoulders, "I get the impression you really like this girl,"

I don't answer.

"And you really want this to work,"

I again stay silent.

"But frankly, if you confronted her all you'd do is fuck it all up. Clearly this is your first time being turned down by a girl... and you may not believe this, but I have,"

"Oh I believe it," Naruto snorts on the floor but his silenced by Hidan's foot in his ribs.

"So I propose you let me and a bunch of my friends settle this dealio for you,"

"I don't want you talking to her-"

"No, we won't do the talking for you," Hidan shakes his head, "What we'll do is talk to her and her friends, find out information and hand it all to you so when you do confront her, you're prepared and don't act like a fucking moron, okay?"

He looks at me expectantly, with a sigh I nod.

"Okay, great! Kakuzu, Deidara and Tobi, I want you guys to be in my squad, anybody else want in?" Hidan asks and surveys the room.

"I'll step in if you start to mess up Sasuke's life," Itachi puts up his hand.

"Okay, fine, you're backup, whatever," Hidan waves him away, "So boys, tomorrow our mission begins,"

I can't help but feel that they might actually accomplish something. I mean at least something's actually going to happen instead of me standing around and bitching right?

* * *

"Does Sakura like Sasuke?"

"I don't know."

"Does Sakura like Sasuke?"

"I. Don't. Know."

"DOES SAKURA LIKE SASUKE?"

"We're going round in circles here,"

"Tobi, leave him alone!" I step in and pull Tobi's hands off Neji's collar, "Sorry man,"

Neji just glares at us behind his counter.

I walk with Tobi down the path and speak when Neji is out of earshot, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Tobi shrugs, "Hidan told me to come down to this part of the park to interrogate people,"

"Yeah but Neji was in the middle of handing out to a paying customer a hotdog! If this is what you guys are going to be doing then I don't want your help!"

"Uchiha?"

I snap up and see Orochimaru trotting over to us.

"Shouldn't you be working on your ride Sasuke?"

I glance back to the Jurassic park ride and see Jugo, dressed as a tour guide and on the boat, being shouted at by bored, angry riders.

"Oh yes, sorry sir," I mutter.

"Well since you're an Uchiha and have such positively lovely eyes," (...seriously?) "I'll let you off... go on off you go,"

I nod and saunter off. Damn, will I have to monitor what Hidan and his group do all week?

On my first break at eleven I meet up with Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Tobi in the staff lockers.

"Okay, let's make this quick; my break is actually in an hour and I've left my rollercoaster on loop until I get back," Kakuzu sighs.

"Holy crap! Should you really be doing that?" I cry.

"Well I did say let's make this quick," he shrugs.

"Yeah okay," Hidan nods, "So did anybody find anything out?"

"Nothing new hm," Deidara says, the others echo his words.

"Fuck. Next plan: we go straight to Sakura and demand to know what's going on!" Hidan says.

"No!" I interject, "You said you wouldn't talk to her,"

"Not technically true there friend," Tobi points out.

"Yeah, we said you'd be the one to confront her sure, but we also said we'd talk to her first to gather information to hand to you," Hidan grins.

"So is that what's going on?" We all turn quickly to see Tenten shoving some bags into her locker, "Everybody was saying you lot were going around asking questions,"

"Let me handle this," Deidara says to us and steps forwards, "Listen cutey,"

"Cutey?" Tenten raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you think you heard, but if I gave you a kiss perhaps whatever you did hear could be erased?"

"I'll have you done for sexual harassment," She replies dryly.

"Then my work here is done," Deidara nods and turns around.

"Go away!" Hidan dumbs it down for her over his shoulder, tutting Tenten leaves.

"That normally works," Deidara mumbles to himself.

"Maybe she doesn't like blondes," Tobi supposes.

"Tobi!" Deidara growls.

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"Right, I'm off to speak to Sakura then," Hidan says suddenly and leaves before I can shout out.

"And I'm off to stop that rollercoaster," Kakuzu nods and also leaves along with Deidara and Tobi.

I stay and eat in the staffroom to the side of the lockers then eventually leave back into the sunlight again only to run into Karin by the front of the park.

"Sasuke!" She shrieks and marches up to me, "Why is everybody asking about Sakura?"

"Because I went on a date with her," That 'ought to shut her up and make her leave me alone.

"You went on a date with **her**?" She repeats.

"Yes,"

"Are you like, going out?" She pressures.

Damn, she's got me. Now she'll know something went wrong and love me even more! (Yes, being loved is a problem for me)

"Are we going out?" I stall as I tap my chin with my finger, "Well I would say we're on the way to that stage I suppose,"

She studies my face, then, "She turned you down didn't she?"

Clenching my teeth I walk past her.

"That bitch! How could she turn down you?" She says as she follows.

"I know right?" I mutter as I walk.

Luckily Suigetsu spots me a minute into my lovely walk with Karin just as she starts to make passes at me, so I escape with him.

"So, Sasuke, I see you've calmed down about the Sakura incident," he says as we walk.

"Hn," I shrug.

"And you got Hidan and his group questioning everyone about it," he continues.

"Is it that obvious?" I sigh.

"Sasuke, they're cornering people, tugging them by the shirt and yelling; why did Sakura turn down Sasuke, into people's faces... so yeah, kinda obvious,"

"Man, what jerks. I trusted them to kinda work behind the scenes to find out information not attack people-"

I'm cut short when I see her. She's leaning by a games stall, Deidara in-front of her speaking; and judging by her facial expression she does not like what she's hearing.

"You seeing what I'm seeing?" Suigetsu says.

"Yeah, should I step in?"

Suigetsu turns to me, "No, no, no, no, Sasuke. You don't want to be coming into contact with her, especially now your pal Deidara is talking,"

"What do you think he's saying," I wonder.

"He's saying what I told him to say," Hidan says from behind us.

We turn to see him, immediately noticeable is a red, hand mark on his right cheek.

Suigetsu snorts with laughter, "How'd you get that?"

"Sasuke's girlfriend gave it to me!" Hidan replies in an offended tone, "I was talking and mid –sentence, BAM! Hidan's got a booboo,"

"What the hell did you say to her?" I demand, stepping forwards.

"Whoah, whoah, Sasuke, if you hit me too I swear I'll cut you," Hidan laughs, but when he sees I'm serious he sighs, "All did was question her about why she ditched you and stuff and the broad got mad, saying stuff like; I can't believe he told **you** about it! Now isn't that rude, I mean I'm a trustworthy guy! The question should be why Sasuke wouldn't tell me-"

"Oh, heads up, here comes Deidara," Suigetsu interrupts and nods at the blonde trudging over.

When he arrives there's a silence, then he raises his hand and slaps Hidan round the face.

"'The fuck was that for?" He curses immediately.

"Sorry," Deidara mutters, and when he turns to me to give me the same treatment I notice the red hand mark on his face, "Sorry," he repeats to me.

"Ah! Fucking...fuck face," I mutter to myself as he slaps my cheek.

Suigetsu flinches when Deidara turns to him.

"Oh no, I haven't been told to hit you un," Deidara explains miserably.

"Deidara you shit, why the fucking heck did you do that for?" Hidan roars.

"Sakura told me to do it yeah," Deidara tells him sourly, "She told me to slap Sasuke as well,"

"What did you say to her?" I bellow. Seriously, they've only made things worse for me so far.

"Well I said what Hidan told me to say, I demanded answers and when she didn't speak I insulted her hair colour then she slapped me,"

"You did what? Deidara why did you even get angry, you had nothing to get angry about!" I shout.

"I dunno, I got frustrated she wasn't giving me answers..." he trails off.

"That's it, Hidan; you guys are off the case!"

"Aw what the fuck?" Hidan moans, "We haven't even got through one day yet!"

"Yes, and you've already wrecked my chances with Sakura!" I retort.

"We tried so hard as well yeah," Deidara sniffs.

"They did try hard Sasuke," Suigetsu nods and sips his drink (where did he get it from though!)

"I don't care! They tried hard to ruin my life is all they did!" I exclaim.

"Oh, that's not fucking nice, that's not a nice comment Uchiha!" Hidan turns to me, "We tried very hard to help you; Tobi almost got fired for harassment!"

I stare at Hidan in disbelief, "And that's a good thing how?"

"It shows dedication," Suigetsu says to me.

I feel like screaming at all of them and running away. I don't care how hard they've tried, all they have done is ruined my relationship with Sakura... oh and it's not even the afternoon yet!

* * *

"I just don't get it," Hidan sighs as he slouches into his chair, "Nothings came up,"

It's been almost a week since Hidan and friends started their little team to uncover the truth and thus far all they've found is... nothing. NOTHING!

"I've asked everyone in the park, all her friends seem to be as secretive as her," Kakuzu sighs.

"I came close once," Tobi says, "That Ino girl told me it's personal so I should just fuck off,"

"Well thank you," I begin sarcastically, "Thank you for harassing all my friends and making me look like a dick in the process, it's much appreciated but as I said last week, you're off the case,"

"Don't be rude to my housemates Sasuke," Itachi says from the kitchen to the left.

And what happened to him stepping in if they started to mess up my life?

"Liar," I hiss at Itachi earning a few weird looks my way.

"...Maybe she has a penis yeah," Deidara says after a minute of silent contemplation.

"Oh yeah, that's a good thought!" Hidan nods vigorously.

"Oh shush!" I sigh.

We sit in silence again when suddenly- from the sofa between Hidan and Tobi -speaks Konan.

"You boys have got this all wrong,"

We turn to look at her, "No we haven't," Deidara declares indigenously.

"You all don't understand basic psychology. Maybe the girl, Sakura, would like to talk to Sasuke rather than his older brothers friends,"

"Konan, dear," Hidan laughs lightly like he's better than everyone else, "We have deliberately made Sasuke **avoid **Sakura; if they talked it would probably end up with one of them crying on the floor in their room,"

"And it would be Sasuke," Tobi puts forth.

"Yes. Thank you Tobi, that part went unsaid," Hidan breaths heavily.

"Just listen to me," Konan sighs, "The reason she did what she did is because she didn't want to rush things, she probably thinks she made a mistake,"

"So what do I do?" I question as I lean forwards. Who knew Konan was so wise?

"**You** talk to her Sasuke," she says seriously.

"That's all good and well, but why didn't you say this last week?" Kakuzu demands.

"It wasn't my business a week ago," she explains, "But seeing as the only topic in this house nowadays is about helping Sasuke do this and that, I've decided to give a little help,"

"Thanks Konan," I smile slightly as I stand up, "You know, you're not as weird and scary as I first thought you were,"

Itachi walks in then walks out when he see's Konan's face literally drop.

"Because... piercings... erm," I mumble as she glares at me... WHY DID I SAY THAT?

"Just leave," she says dryly.

I nod and run out of the house.

* * *

The following day is slow. All I have on my mind is how I'm going to confront Sakura, and when I'm relieved from my post at lunch I know it's time to confront her.

I walk down the stone path away from the Jurassic park area, but the shrubbery around is still thick and green.

"Sasuke,"

I turn and see Tenten and Rock Lee.

"What?"

"Err... We both got the feeling that you were looking for someone," Rock Lee scratches his neck in embarrassment.

"She's down that way," Tenten points to a small upwards path leading to some toilets and more bushes and leaves.

"Thanks... you know you guys aren't as..." I stop myself before I insult them like I did to Konan, and quickly follow their instructions.

I see her straight away, sitting about thirty feet away on a bench tucked neatly away to the side under the trees and bushes.

Gulping I approach.

"Sakura," I say lightly as I arrive.

She turns, man have I missed her face.

Her face flashes anger for a second, but lands on relief, "Sasuke," she says softly.

I sit down on the bench next to her.

At this point I was kind of hoping for some romantic speech, but nothing comes up and we sit in silence.

I notice a salad bowl on her lap and being the brilliant speaker I am, I comment, "You should be eating more than that for lunch... you're skinny enough,"

"I have sandwiches in my bag," She replies quickly.

"Ah," I nod; we both turn to look at each other.

"I'm sorry," We both say in unison.

"Hn." I quickly look away. Damn my apology as been ruined.

"No, I'm sorry," She repeats, "It's just that, Sasuke, you have to understand that I just don't want...need... a boyfriend right now... that's the only reason I bailed at your flat all those days ago,"

I stare at my feet then ask, "But... do you like me?"

I look up and catch her emerald eyes; we hold it there for a second until she replies, "Yes,"

Suddenly she gets up and leaves.

I stay on the bench, my mind racing. It would have been much simpler if she said no, but now she likes me but... what did she say? 'Doesn't need' me. Man, I'm confused.

"That's got to be confusing," Comes a voice next me, almost making me jump out of my seat.

"Naruto!" I hiss at the dobe sitting next to me, "Did you listen to all of that?"

"Well yeah," he admits, "Why? was I not aloud?"

"No!" I yelp. "Were you hiding in the bushes behind us?" I realise.

"Yeah... I didn't wanna ruin the moment by being there," he shrugs.

"Didn't wanna be caught more like," I mutter.

"Not true, I showed myself after all," he smiles.

"Naruto you..." I pause... oh no.

I whip round to look behind in time to see the small form of Hinata Hyuga fleeing the scene.

"Argh! You creepy girl!" I yell after her, "She followed you! She heard it all too!"

"Who heard too?" Naruto follows my gaze, "Her?" He points at a middle age woman walking on the path through the bushes who glares at him in response to his gaze.

"No, Hinata... the girl who stalks you!" I explain.

"I've got a stalker?" His face scrunches up.

"Yes, yes you do!" I sigh and rub my eyes, "Dammit... right okay it's no big deal, in my next break me, you and Suigetsu can corner her.

"Right, when is your next break," Naruto nods.

"Err I get off at five... you go tell Suigetsu," I say and leave back to my shift.

I continue the day in an abysmal mood, however admittedly slightly eager to catch up with Hinata Hyuga.

"Sasuke," Comes Gaara's whisper later on in the day.

I turn from the coaster controls, "Yeah?"

"It's five, Pein says you've got the rest of the day off,"

"Great," I nod and hop off, taking out my phone and texting both Naruto and Suigetsu.

I hear both their rings behind me.

I turn to see both of them looking content, "How did you do that? You know what it doesn't matter let's go," I shake my head and lead them off to the front of the park.

For some reason Sasori tags along with us as we travel (apparently he's bored) then Itachi tags along as he is complaining at Suigetsu that his shift isn't over.

"Alright there she is," I say and point at Hinata by a wall when we reach the front of the park.

"What's going on?" Itachi questions as we march after Hinata.

"I don't know, I think your brothers going to hit that cute girl or something," Sasori shrugs.

Raising his eyebrow Itachi follows regardless.

"Hinata!" I say loudly.

She meeps as we close in on her.

"Can we have a word?" Suigetsu asks... Suigetsu watches a lot of action dramas so he knows how to make things sound cool.

"Y-yes... what about?" she mumbles, her eyes primarily on Naruto.

"Hinata I know you heard mine and Sakura's conversation. You know her well enough; can you please just tell me what she meant?" I plead.

"I'm not sure I should," She mumbles.

"Leave the girl alone, Sasuke," Itachi sighs.

"Just a hint will do Hinata," Naruto grins; she goes bright red and suddenly is speaking stuff about boyfriends and Sakura's bad past.

"Hey, boys!"

We turn our attention to Ino who is marching over.

"Leave Hinata alone, I'll tell you everything," Ino sighs.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto pats Hinata on the shoulder who in an immediate effect faints. Luckily Itachi and Sasori catch her and carry her off.

"Listen," Ino begins, "Sakura doesn't have a very good past with boyfriends... let's start off in high school; she dated famed runner and jock Idate, he turned out to be a cocky prat so next up was Zaku. Zaku was a rough kid with scary friends so that ended quickly enough, and then came the wonderful Kakashi who sadly cut it short with Sakura because he decided though she was eighteen, she was still too young. That was a hard time for her so as a bounce back she dated this creep Kabuto who evidently told us about this job, he's friends with Orochimaru,"

"What does that have to do with me?" I question.

"Well most of those boyfriends were really mean guys, and Sasuke you have the makings of a really mean guy. Like all you would need is your older brother to kill your whole family and you'd be the meanest guy alive," She explains.

"That's slightly inappropriate," I mumble lightly but I let her continue.

"You are nice and all Sasuke, but she doesn't want to take the chance... oh and Suigetsu can we just stay in tonight I've got no money for the cinema,"

"Yeah sure," Suigetsu nods then leaves with Ino.

"What you gonna do now Sasuke?" Naruto says quietly.

I sigh then turn to him, "I'm going to prove Sakura wrong,"


	5. Chapter 5: Suck up

My Metaphorical and literal rollercoaster life

_Written by Ghostsammeo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto (Or Universal Studios on that matter) and make no money from this story._

_**A/N Apologises for chapter one of this story, I have just read back and it's obvious I didn't proof read very well, hopefully this chapter won't be the same, however since it has taken ages to write I'm guessing my proof reading skills aren't too good at the moment! Also I'm spelling Juugo's name with two U's now instead of one like before. Thanks for reviewing so far everyone! **_

_Summary: 'The Jurassic Park ride isn't the most romantic place to fall in love, but at least it will make a funny story' – Sasuke's life turns into some romantic comedy fanfiction when he gets a job at Universal Studios.

* * *

_

"Would you like me to hold your bag for you Ino?"

"No, I'm fine,"

... "Oh Ino do you have any money today for lunch because if you don't I can always buy it for you,"

"Again, I'm fine, thanks,"

"Okay, good... Ino would you-"

"Dude, Sasuke, she's cool for now," Suigetsu stops me.

I nod and let the couple walk off down the path, eventually disappearing into the sea of tourists.

It's Thursday and yesterday I vowed to prove Sakura wrong about me and show her that I **am **a nice guy.

Proving you're a nice guy involves three steps: firstly you must always ask if anybody needs any form of help whatsoever, secondly one must always speak in proper English with correct grammar and manner and finally you must always smile... Always.

That third step is kinda hard for me; my natural tendency is to avoid a smile at all costs.

"What are you doing?"

I turn; that big, horrible grin still on my face, to meet Itachi studying me curiously. I must look like a right weirdo standing in the middle of a path smiling at seemingly everything, especially for somebody who knows me.

I'm about to bark out that he should mind his own business but instead stay true to my act and say, "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean big brother,"

Itachi's eyes narrow, "Come again?"

I grind out another smile, "I said-"

"I heard you," he interrupts, "But I want to know what you're **really** doing,"

Itachi treads over into the shade to sit on a stall for some place you can buy drinks and snacks from. I follow when he nods at me to come over.

"Well I was just talking to my friends Suigetsu and Ino, then stood there awhile taking in the wonder and beauty of nature,"

He shakes his head, "Cut it out, Sasuke,"

"No you cut it out," I quickly hiss but recover my smile for some tourists coming to our stall and buying some drinks from the stall vendor behind us.

"What?" My brother demands.

"Look, I'm putting on a nice act for Sakura, now leave me alone!" I continue.

"Not if you're going to talk to me like that," He says airily, "If you're putting on a nice act then speak to me nicely."

Sighing I say, "Itachi, can you excuse me please I have business to attend to,"

"Hmm... no," He taps his chin.

"No?"

"No."

"You bastard! Excuse me from your presence now!" I roar.

"Sasuke, I just want to talk to you, any nice brother would do that," he pouts. What a jerk!

"Hey guys," Kisame greets as he suddenly plonks down on a stall next to us, "You two want drinks?" he reaches for his wallet.

"Nah, Sasuke will get them, Kisame," Itachi says to him.

Kisame blinks at me then grins, "Hey, thanks kid!"

"What? I'm not getting you drinks," I snort and begin to get up to spend my break elsewhere.

"Aw. That'll be a shame. Sakura will be so disappointed in you," Itachi says just loud enough for me to hear.

I freeze. So that's his game is it? He's going to use and blackmail me with threats of telling Sakura how 'not-nice' I am? Well I won't give in!

"Get lost; I don't have to be nice to you, only Sakura's friends,"

"Sasuke, I'm one of Sakura's bosses, as are all of my housemates," he says confidently after flashing a smirk at Kisame.

He's right! I almost forgot that technically, through experience, Orochimaru has made Itachi and his friends; mine, Suigetsu's Sakura and all her friends', bosses. Then Konan is above them then Pein as lead supervisor then Orochimaru at the top!

"Fine... you spoilt brat," I mutter and throw my money down on the counter for some drinks.

After my break has finished I make my way towards the Jurassic park ride just to find Deidara waiting for me in the control panel station.

"Sasuke Uchiha," He says as I come upwards towards him, "You're the tour guide this afternoon,"

...No, no I'm not.

"As if," I roll my eyes and climb into the control panel area. He watches me; facial expression never changing from that cocky, slightly amused look.

"You are yeah," he smiles.

"No, I'm not," I reply.

He sighs and takes out his phone; he punches some buttons in, then, "Hello Sakura,"

He looks at me and smirks at my horrified expression. How did he get **her** number?

"Yes this is Deidara... It doesn't matter how I got your number... uhuh... okay... well actually... oh yes that's true, now listen I actually was calling to tell you about Sasuke in-fact... yes, I would advise you **against**- "

"No!" I hiss at him.

He smirks again, "-Advise you against contracting AIDS... yes that's all I called to say... definitely a big waste of time... very weird of me, I agree... Okay bye for now hmm," He puts his phone back in his pocket then points at the boat.

So, everyone knows about me being nice and now I'm officially the world's bitch.

* * *

Through the course of the day I find myself slaving away for everybody's needs due to the fact they all threaten to tell Sakura about how 'mean' or 'rude' I have been. I have so far fed Akamaru, fetched Temari her lunch and brushed Orochimaru's hair (a dare from Sasori who threatened to tell Sakura about the totally made up time I tripped over a four year old girl) amongst other things.

I wanted to prove to Sakura I'm a nice guy by doing a bunch of good deeds, not be blackmailed into helping the whole motherfucking world!

The next day I have been given a day off (A bunch of us who have 'worked hard this week' have been given that prize) but since I have nothing to do but cry about Sakura at my flat (joking, I don't do that... ahem...) I decided to come to Universal Studios as a tourist! Hurray- except I don't particularly like rollercoasters.

As I walk with Naruto I hear my name being called. Turning I see: Ino, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo standing at the back of a line for a rollercoaster.

Flipping my shades down for major badass effect, I stroll over to them with a big, fake grin plastered on my face.

"Good morning all, I see you also have this fine day off, how quaint,"

"Oh, Sasuke, stop it, Sakura's not here," Ino shakes her head. With a sigh of relief I release my grin.

"Sasuke, are you going to come onto this coaster with us?" Karin asks me.

I wince up at the twirling, metal mess; barely visible due to the shining sun behind it.

I'm not scared; I just don't want to mess up my hair, not to mention coasters are just boring, what's so fun about flying through the air yet staying safe and secure with barely any worry of going out of control? ... Well okay when I say it like that it sounds fun but normally the idea doesn't appeal to me.

"I'll pass," I say.

"Aw, Sasuke you wimp!" Naruto laughs and hops into line.

"You scared Sasuke?" Suigetsu questions, he's clearly taking the piss out of me.

I'll show both of them the sharp-toothed cunts!

"Fine, I'll go on it," I shrug and step into line.

We queue for another couple of minutes when suddenly we're being shoved back... from behind?

Me and my friends share looks of confusion as six new people are in-front of us.

There are five boys and one girl. Along with two identical twins and this massive guy, I can tell all they will be good for is causing trouble and robbing... lots and lots of robbing.

They natter away when suddenly Ino stops them, "Err, you just pushed in line,"

They all turn, looking at Ino like she's a piece of dirt.

"You take this one Tayuya," The white haired one says to the red haired girl who nods and thanks 'Kimimaro' before stepping forward and basically into Ino's face.

"Really?" She says, eyes narrowing.

Ino is not fazed, "Yes, Really."

Suigetsu stands by, gnawing on his fingernails as his girlfriend and Tayuya exchange threatening words, eventually he steps in, "Alright, get out her face!"

"Get out her face Tayuya, oh my god," one of the twins mocks Suigetsu.

"O.M.G, Tayuya just get of her face stop being so rude," the other twin joins in.

"Sakon, Ukon, shut up! I'm serious with this bitch," Tayuya sneers back at them then turns back to Ino, "So... are you going to do anything about it?"

"Hells yeah we're gonna to something about it!"

... I thought Naruto had been a little quiet.

They all turn to glare at Naruto who grins back confidently at them all. The big guy cracks his knuckles.

"Naruto, shut up," I hiss under my breath.

"Why? We can take these guys in a fight, I'm not scared," he whispers back.

True enough. I think we could probably win if a fight breaks out, maybe not beat the big guy, but we've got Juugo on our side in that case. Suigetsu says when Juugo gets mad, he gets really mad. Apparently one time before I worked here he got so mad he chased Suigetsu around actually intent on killing him! Suigetsu apparently kept throwing anything he could find back at him; that included cuddly toys through to drinking glasses he found in the kitchens of restaurants. My brother was the one to calm him in the end. All in all, Juugo sounds pretty tough.

I nod. Right, we're not gonna let these punks push us around!

"Okay," I say to Naruto then turn, "Hey!"

They all look at me.

"You guys better get out of here, we don't want any trouble but I'm afraid-"

"You've got some," The big one says gruffly.

Damn! Bastard stole my line!

"That. Was. Sasuke's line!" Naruto bellows and begins to rush forward when suddenly Juugo's arm comes out and stops us going forward.

He looks at me, "Sasuke," he says quietly, "Rumours of a fight will spread quickly,"

It takes me a second to work out what he is saying. He's indicating that if I get into a fight now, Sakura will hear that I was involved and I'd lose my chance with her forever!

I nod slowly and pull Naruto back, "We don't want a fight,"

"Well you should have thought about that before you opened your mouth, rat," Tayuya spits.

"Err, can I just point out that it was Ino that spoke out, not Sasuke," Karin emerges from Juugo and says tentatively.

"Shut up, bitch," The guy with the ponytail curses.

"Right," Karin nods and eagerly disappears behind Juugo again.

"So, what now?" Suigetsu mumbles.

"How about you leave, right now and never come back," hisses Sakon or Ukon.

"We work here jackass," Ino roars.

"Can you keep your bitch quiet please," Tayuya snarls at me.

_I must not get into a fight_! "Oh, she's not my... bitch... she's Suigetsu's,"

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu squeals in outrage.

"I'm bored, can we just beat the shit out of them then go get a hotdog," yawns Sakon or Ukon.

"Yeah, come on then!" Naruto growls.

"No, Naruto," I glare. He looks at me and finally understands that **we are not fighting**.

"Okay," he nods, "We can't fight you... right now. How about tomorrow?"

"Naruto!" We all scream.

"Fine," the one called Kimimaro decides, "We'll return tomorrow,"

"To teach you all a lesson," the ponytail guy smiles mischievously.

"And we should bring Zabuza along to!" Tayuya remarks and they all laugh evilly like little, evil pixie townies.

Immediately I smack Naruto round the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he demands and rubs the spot I hit him.

"Naruto, I can't fight these guys!" I shout.

"Sure you can," he enthuses.

"No, if I fight, Sakura will think I'm a dickhead and never give me a chance!" I run my hands through my hair as we step out of line, "Man, what should I do?"

"I dunno, but I'm not getting involved either," Suigetsu says.

"Yeah but you don't have to worry anyway, they identified you as just some guy who has Ino as a bitch," I say to him.

"Sasuke!" He squeals in outrage again.

I continue, "I'm identified as Naruto's mate who **wanted **the fight!"

"Just see what tomorrow brings Sasuke, I'm sure they won't bother coming," Ino says.

Sighing I decide to leave to spend the rest of my day at my flat wondering who the fuck Zabuza is, playing a bit of monopoly and working out to try and get really buff and scare them off when they return (it doesn't work in half a day sadly).

* * *

"What are you doing?" Deidara questions me.

I look up through the leaves to see him peering down at me. I stand up and hop out the bush, "Just chillin'" I say casually.

"You were hiding?" Deidara puts forth.

"Yes."

"From... Sakura?"

"No."

"Choji?"

"No... why Choji?"

"You might have called him fat,"

"Well I didn't,"

"Then who are you hiding from hmm!" He explodes.

"From this group who want to have a fight with me," I confer.

"Oh yeah, Itachi told me about that... need any help?" He offers.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean do you want me to give them a bit of Dei-Dei kung fu magic?" He grins.

"There's like six of them, you couldn't take them all on," I sigh.

"I'd get Hidan to help, he likes fighting," Deidara shrugs.

It's not a bad idea, but I'd rather them not do anything and just let this whole situation fade away.

"Nah, don't approach them, just back me up yeah?"

"Yeah," he nods and walks off after saying some goodbyes.

I look right and left then jump back into the bush.

* * *

Eventually I find myself scaling the sides of the park to navigate myself between shifts. Annoyingly today I am constantly changing rides with others, so half the day I've got to be out in the open, wandering the open.

"Sasuke!" Karin screams as I sneak out the staff toilets at the front of the park.

"Shh," I press my finger against my lips.

"Shh," she mimics me, nodding seriously.

"Good, now what do you want?" I question.

"I just came to tell you those people that confronted us yesterday have been seen in the park," She explains.

I curse.

"Are you scared?" she whispers.

"No, I just don't want to fight," I explain.

"Oh yeah, for Sakura," She says dryly.

"Yes, for Sakura," I nod, "Where were they spotted then?"

"I don't know, all I know is they're definitely here today," She tells me.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, they've brought along some new guy," she goes on.

"Zabuza," I curse like the guy is my arch enemy or something even though I've never even seen him.

"Who?" her red eyes light up.

"Nothing... what did he look like?"

"Well he's older than them, mid twenties or something, big and muscular and apparently very scary looking," She describes.

"There you are Sasuke,"

Me and Karin stand up from our sneaky stances to see Kiba riding Akamaru over to us. (Is he aloud to ride his dog? I mean, really, isn't it animal abuse?)

"I've been looking for you," Kiba continues, "I hear you're in a bit of trouble,"

"Yeah, I suppose," I nod.

"Well if you get into any scuffs, you've got me an Akamaru to back you up, okay?"

"Thanks," I smile gratefully.

Suddenly his walkie talkie buzzes to life.

There's some speaking I can't make out from it, then Kiba turns to us, "Apparently there's some ruckus going on in the centre plaza, okay let's go Akamaru, yahoo!"

Akamaru leaps off with Kiba riding. Shrugging me and Karin follow.

When we arrive in the plaza my eyes are immediately drawn to Tayuya who is lurking about near the edge of the area.

Intent on avoiding her I rush into a big crowd, sighing with relief I stand to come face to face with a big, spiky haired, tanned guy breathing heavily down on me.

"Zabuza," I mutter, wide-eyed.

"That's me," He says huskily.

And that's when I almost pissed myself. Almost. I didn't. Sasuke Uchiha doesn't piss himself.

Behind him are all the boys which confronted me yesterday.

"Oh, there's another one," Sakon or Ukon points at me.

Another one? I turn to see Naruto is standing behind me, along with Hidan, Deidara and Kiba on Akamaru. The crowd around us consists of people I know like Rock-Lee and Gaara amongst some other faces I don't know.

"Oh," I mutter, "Hey there Sakon and or Ukon,"

"Fuck you," one of them flips up his middle finger at me.

"If you touch this boy I will destroy your face yeah!" Deidara suddenly bellows.

"And I will tear out your bones and use them to create my own personalised scythe so I can then rape your body with it!" Hidan follows up.

**Ouch**. Hidan's insane!

"And I'm warning you one last time, please leave or you'll be forcibly taken out the park," Kiba finalises the talking.

"I'm not scared of you or your dog, you're just a child," Zabuza snorts.

"Just knock out the black haired kid and we can start the fight with these three," the ponytailed guy says to Zabuza.

"Are you kidding?" Deidara laughs, "And how old are you? Twelve? You know they give out three pushchairs here at Universal studios if your legs are hurting,"

He is about to react when Kimimaro says, "Kidomaru, leave it,"

"This is boring, let's get this over with so I can go home," Zabuza says, "You guys owe me one,"

Suddenly his fist is slamming into me and I stumble backwards into someone's arms. Neji's I think.

Next thing I see is Kiba pulling Kidomaru into a lock, Akamaru on top of Kimimaro, Deidara and Hidan punching and dodging against the big guy and Zabuza and finally Naruto being held in a headlock by one of the twins as the other one punches him... Naruto you idiot.

I'm guided away and am fixed up by Ino in the staff room; she wipes away the blood from my nose and checks if it's broken (as if, I'm Sasuke Uchiha!).

An hour passes and for some reason I'm not allowed to leave the staff room. Finally I am escorted to Orochimaru's office, where I am sat in a chair in-front of his desk.

"You'll be glad to know those bunch of miscreants have been banned from the park," Orochimaru begins, "And I think it's only right to tell you that Hidan has been suspended from work for four months on full pay; I've arranged for anger management classes for him during those four months,"

My mind is racing. What about Deidara and Naruto, and what even happened in the end.

He answers my second question without me even opening my mouth, "Hidan got a bit overboard and during his fight claimed he would rip out one of the younger hooligan's bones and use it to create a raping scythe to erm...do stuff... to the hooligans twin... that is clearly not aloud,"

I'm about to open my mouth to speak when he gets there before me, "Not that it matters Sasuke, but those boys who fought on your behalf did 'win', if you're wondering. Also that young security guard, Kiba, cleared yours and Naruto's names from the fight; apparently your blonde friend was a victim of a blow to the face just like you,"

The only difference being I didn't actually join in on the fight and get beaten up. Naruto's very lucky he can't fight to save his life otherwise he'd have a ban from the park as well.

"Deidara?" I manage to say.

"Yes, though the young security guard did put his name forward as an instigator in the fight he proved his innocence when I had him here in the office,"

That's actually hilarious and unfair at the same time! Deidara clearly placed all the blame on Hidan and got of trouble the sneaky bastard!

"Well done for not getting involved Sasuke, that will be all," Orochimaru smiles.

I leave and whistle when outside. The sun is slowly lowering and beaming an orange glow down onto me.

It's been one heck of a day. The only thing to make it crazier is if I meet Sakura and-

"Sasuke,"

I know the voice immediately. I turn to see Sakura, looking at me pitifully.

"Hey, Sakura," I say, then remember my goal to make her see me as a nice guy, so quickly place a smile on my face from ear to ear.

"Sasuke," She laughs slightly, "I know what you've been doing... and... thank you, for it,"

"Oh," I lose my smile, "You know?"

We both wallow in that awkward silence which seems to be following the both of us. I owe her an explanation I guess.

"Listen Sakura," I say, "I may be cold, stoic, silent and maybe a bit rude but I promise you, I'm not like your old boyfriends,"

She gasps slightly.

"Ino told me, that's why I've been acting nice," I quickly explain, "Just remember though, I may be all those things but I'm not a mean guy,"

Her eyes flick between the floor and me as she speaks, "I assumed you were just trying to impress me... I never knew you knew about my boyfriend problem... I-"

Her voice is drowned out as I look at her. Suddenly I can't help myself and I lean in and kiss her.

I can feel by her body she's shocked but quickly she relaxes and kisses me back.

"We're still not going out," She mutters as she breaks off.

But I don't care, because unlike last time at my flat; this kiss meant something.

Finally fate has given me a romantic scene to meet Sakura in then. Thanks fate, nice timing.


	6. Chapter 6: Plan after plan after plan

My Metaphorical and literal rollercoaster life

_Written by Ghostsammeo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto (Or Universal Studios on that matter) and make no money from this story._

_**A/N Sorry for the long waiting time. I had Dragon Age 2 to play then exams for ages. Then I just couldn't write this story, but after writing another Naruto romcom (yes I'm doing two at the same time... that sounded dirty) I'm back in the mood for writing!**_

_Summary: 'The Jurassic Park ride isn't the most romantic place to fall in love, but at least it will make a funny story' – Sasuke's life turns into some romantic comedy fanfiction when he gets a job at Universal Studios._

* * *

"So you finally won her over eh?" Kakuzu questions as he enters the living room with a drink in hand.

The news that I'm going out with Sakura has finally reached the last of Itachi's friends ears so hopefully I won't have to hear, 'So you finally won her over eh', ever again.

Yes, Sakura Haruno said yes to me. It took awhile and involved lots of out of character pleading on my part, but finally she said yes. However, she is calling me her trial boyfriend, which is a little disheartening to say the least.

I'm currently in my brother's house, a week after Sakura became my girlfriend.

"Yeah, he told you that like four days ago hmm," Deidara reminds him.

"I didn't care four days ago," Kakuzu growls at him then turns back to me, "What's she look like?"

"You don't even know what she looks like? You've been working with her for well over a month now," Pein raises his eyebrow.

"I don't care about much except myself and my money," Kakuzu shrugs and sits down on a wooden chair next to the sofa.

As he does we all hear the front door opening then slamming with the words, "fucking idiots!", ringing in our ears.

"What's wrong Hidan?" Itachi calls out.

There's a shuffling then Hidan stomps into the room, drops some leaflets about anger or something onto the floor, then pushes Tobi off the sofa and sits down next to me in a huff.

"Hidan?" Itachi enquires.

"It's this damn anger management thing Orochimaru's got me doing, it doesn't work! All it does is make me more angry, what's the fucking point of that eh?"

After a fight which happened in the park last week, the boss, Orochimaru, has got Hidan doing anger management instead of working for four months. He's only had five lessons, but clearly he already hates it.

"What's so bad about it?" Sasori questions.

"Everything!" Hidan throws his hands into the air.

"What? Did they try to stop you swearing?" I ask sarcastically.

"Exactly that!" He nods vigorously, "Then they got me sitting in a circle forcing me to express my problems to this fucking circle of trust. Fuck the circle of trust!"

"What did you do?" Kisame asks with a smirk on his lips.

"I made up a load of shit about how I was bullied when I was younger," Hidan explains with a nod.

We all stare at him.

"Why'd you do that?" Deidara raises his eyebrow.

"I don't know Deidara! I panicked, as if I have any problems to let out anyway,"

We all share looks.

Suddenly there's a rap at the front door.

"I'll get it," Sasori sighs and gets up.

As we hear the door open there's a shout then... Suigetsu runs into the room?

"Who invited Sasuke's friend?" Zetsu asks on his arrival.

"I tried to stop him but he poked me in the eye!" Sasori appears behind Suigetsu, rubbing his watering eye.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu barks at me.

"Suigetsu, you know I was just heading home you could have waited and-" I begin.

"No Sasuke this is urgent, I think Ino may be breaking up with me!"

* * *

I push open my front door and allow Suigetsu into my flat. He quickly sits on my sofa hugging a pillow. Raising my eyebrow I go to sit next to him.

"So, to clarify, you overheard Ino saying something about 'missing the single life' and 'her relationship is becoming boring'," I check.

"Yes," Suigetsu nods sadly.

"Could she have meant her relationship with her mother or something," Naruto asks from the kitchen, already into the conversation.

"No, she meant our relationship!" Suigetsu cries.

"Oh dear," I sigh, "Are you expecting me to do something about this Suigetsu?"

He turns slowly to me, "Yes please."

"Alright, give me a sec, maybe Sakura can help out," I say as I pull out my mobile.

"Good idea, best friends are good leverage," Suigetsu nods eagerly.

"Sakura?" I say into the phone after calling.

"Oh hey Sasuke, what you up to?" Sakura asks back.

"Nothing, just chillin'," I say flirtingly and soak into the sofa cushions.

"Sasuke," Suigetsu nudges me.

"Oh wait, actually I was just calling to ask you about Ino," I snap into action.

"What about her?"

"Well, I was just wondering ifs she's been acting strange recently or something?" I try.

"No, just same old, loud Ino... why do you ask?" Sakura questions.

I glance at Suigetsu, who nods.

"Well, apparently she's been saying stuff about Suigetsu and how she wants to break up with him," I explain.

I hear Sakura groan down the line, "Yes, yes she's been talking about it, and I suppose you want my help in stopping her?"

"Pretty please?"

"No Sasuke, I'm not going to stop Ino doing anything. It's her choice after all," Sakura barks.

What a bitch of a girlfriend! I would dump her if I didn't love her. But I do. So there.

"Won't you convince her even for me?" I attempt.

"No."

"Convince her a bit?"

"No."

"A little bit?"

"No."

"A tincey wincey bit?"

"Sasuke!"

"Okay, okay!"

I hang up and look to Suigetsu who stares back.

"Well, I tried," I shrug.

"Hold on Sasuke," Naruto says as he comes into the room, "Surely this is the part where you come up with some awesome plan to help Suigetsu here?"

I pull a face. Do I do that? That would be a nice thought if I could, but at the moment I'm stumped. I have no leverage with Ino, there's nothing I can do to stop her dumping Suigetsu.

"Plan?" Suigetsu looks pleadingly up to me, his bottom lip pouting and his purple eyes wide and watery.

"Suigetsu, when did a puppy dog face ever work on me, let alone **your **puppy dog face," I sigh.

"Come on Sasuke! I'll owe you one, just do something!" Suigetsu moans.

"Alright, okay, tomorrow at work I'll have a plan ready for you,"

* * *

The sun is shining bright as I arrive out the staff lockers and into the front of the park. Suigetsu walks up to me, his face pleading.

I smile and nod and his face perks up immediately.

"Plan?" He says when he arrives.

"Yes, and it's the best plan ever!" I exaggerate.

"Really?"

"Well, kinda... this way Suigetsu,"

I pull Suigetsu back into the staff lockers, wait for everybody to leave, and then begin.

"Okay here's the idea, I'm going to phone her up pretending to be her dad, telling her this story about how I met you," I begin.

"Ooh, good," he nods.

"I'll make up the story at the time about how you saved my life or something, but anyway, after that I'll recommend you to her saying stuff like 'this one's a keeper Ino' and-"

"You've got to be kidding me,"

Me and Suigetsu turn quickly round to see Sakura standing there, eyebrows raised.

"Hey babe, I was just-" I start but she shoves a hand in my face.

"Save it Sasuke,"

"Right," I nod and sink away.

"Number one," She suddenly says, "Ino's dad doesn't even talk like that, secondly you shouldn't be messing with people's business Sasuke, and lastly that is quite literally the worst plan I have ever heard,"

I keep my eyes to the floor, "It was alright,"

"No, no it wasn't," Sakura shakes her head. Suddenly she sighs and looks pityingly up at me and Suigetsu, "Do I really need to help you two?"

"Three," Naruto appears from behind my back making me scream with shock in my head... imagine if I did that out loud... haha, "I'm in on it too,"

"Alright, gather in," Sakura says, we huddle around her.

* * *

I'm sitting in a restaurant at eight o clock at night. It's one of those very posh ones, candles on each table lighting up the room along with waiters bustling around with French cuisine in hand. Sakura is sitting opposite me and I'm balancing a menu, pretending to read it, though I'm actually watching Suigetsu and Ino on a table a couple of metres away.

Both I and Sakura are wearing our most expensive gear. Her; a stunning black dress (which she looks great in!) and me in a tux.

"Sasuke stop looking," Sakura hisses at me, "Order something to make it less suspicious, if Ino sees us she'll know something's up,"

Okay, so Sakura's plan is a little better than mine. A little. Basically Suigetsu and Ino are having a nice dinner date, staged by me and Sakura. A guy nearby who I've paid off is soon going to pretend to choke and Suigetsu will 'save' him, thus making Ino like him again.

I personally don't know why that would stop Ino breaking up with him. It'd stop Ino dying if she ever happened to start choking on a prawn, but otherwise... eh Sakura knows her best.

I catch Suigetsu's eye and wink. He nods unsurely and continues chatting to Ino.

"Sasuke, did you just wink at him?" Sakura whispers angrily again.

"Yeah,"

"I said stop looking!" she spits.

"Alright," I sooth, "Now, shall we order something,"

A waiter over hears and comes over to us, pen in the ready.

She coughs lightly and nods, "Yes, I think I'll have-"

"Oh wait, no... I gave all my money to that guy to pretend to start choking, sorry babe," I grimace.

Sakura sighs and the waiter walks off shaking his head.

We sit around for another five minutes listening to the music being played from the corner, then Suigetsu nods at me suddenly. I nod back, understanding that the conversation with Ino is drying up, so I turn to the guy on the table nearby who I'm paying, and give him the thumbs up.

"Argh I'm choking!" He roars straight away and falls onto the floor, grabbing his neck as he rolls around on the floor.

"That's realistic," Sakura says sarcastically, sinking her face into her hands as people around us stand up and point.

"Move over!" Some man wearing a fancy suit says and runs over to help the fake choker.

It's Suigetsu's job to save the choker, not this old geezer's!

"No you don't," I mutter and stick out my foot from under the table which he trips on with a cry.

Suigetsu stands up and awkwardly and moves over to the choker as a crowd gathers. He picks him up then does some dodgy Heimlich manoeuvre which even an inexperienced eye such as mine can see that he's doing it wrong.

"Move over child you're doing it all wrong!" a woman wearing a sparkly dress shouts and shoves Suigetsu out the way and onto the floor.

I watch Ino shaking her head shamefully at Suigetsu.

He looks up at her and grins.

"Why did you trip me?" the man in the fancy suit demands of me from his position on the floor, red faced and definitely pissed off.

"You be quiet," I hiss at him then look up at Sakura, "Let's go,"

We quickly leave the carnage hand in hand. Walking quickly down the street we travel a block away from it all.

"So how'd it go?" Naruto appears in the darkness, leaning against a wall as me and Sakura walk down the street.

"Terribly," I mumble as we stop to rendezvous with him.

"It was a good plan," Sakura sticks her nose in the air, "Suigetsu just ruined it,"

"True," I nod, "So then what's next now that's failed?"

"I've got another one in mind," Sakura grins, "and we can do it tonight if we need to,"

"Let it out then," I push.

"Naruto," Sakura turns to the blonde, "You're going to be a robber and you're going to steal Ino's purse as her and Suigetsu walk down the road. Let Suigetsu pretend to beat you up and then run off before Ino can see it's you,"

"Okay, I'll text it to Suigetsu," I mutter, "Though this plan is totally over used,"

"Shut up and start moving," Sakura laughs and nudges me forwards.

We walk back around to the restaurant to see Ino and Suigetsu walking with their backs to us down the street.

Switching into uber awesome epic ninja mode (Which means I'll walk a bit slower than normal), we stalk the two for another block then unleash Naruto.

"Wish me look," he whispers then runs in.

Me and Sakura watch him run up and grab Ino's bag from behind. Somehow though, Ino manages to hold onto it and a struggle erupts, leaving Suigetsu bewildered.

"Oh dear Lord," Sakura shakes her head with embarrassment as Naruto is thrown to the floor by Ino and starts to get wailed on with a rein of blows to the face.

Inside I'm laughing my ass off, but he's failed so badly I actually can't seem to get out even a snigger.

Eventually Suigetsu pulls Ino off him, giving Naruto a chance to speed off. Probably crying.

Me and Sakura turn back around and walk the other way before Ino can turn around and see us.

"Well then, we've failed," I say.

"I know... wanna come back to my place?"

"Sure,"

Back of the net.

* * *

The next day as I stand vending a stall, Suigetsu along with Naruto approach me.

Naruto has a great big black bruise on his left eye and his cheeks are still red from the punches Ino leant him. I have already seen his face previously last night when I came home, but I assure you my reaction went something along the lines of me laughing my face off until I was as sore as him.

"Hey guys," I nod.

Suigetsu climbs over the stall and falls to the floor by my feet. Children bend over to look at him curiously as he lies there.

"Something wrong Suigetsu?" I ask sarcastically.

"None of your plans are working," he says dryly.

"Sakura's plans actually, my plan was to pretend to be Ino's dad, remember?" I remind.

And he should remember it too, because when all of Sakura's plans fail and mine succeeds I need him there to vouch for me when I rub it in her face.

"Whatever, nothing's happened, if anything she's acting less interested in me," he looks up at me slowly, "I can feel it coming soon, Sasuke,"

"Well lucky for you," I say as I unhook a cuddly toy hanging above me and hand it to a little girl, "I've got a new plan,"

"Will it involve violence and me again?" Naruto questions glumly as he picks up a ball and starts playing my stall game.

"You've got to pay for that," I hiss at him, then turn smug, "And no it doesn't. Well it was going to involve you and it still involves violence... but this time it will be me in the face of danger,"

"Good, I hope you get beaten up BF," Naruto comments.

"Don't call me BF!" I rage.

"Is he your boyfriend?" a small little boy suddenly asks as he appears in the line behind Naruto.

"No! Go away little boy!" I demand.

"So what's the plan?" Suigetsu says from below me as the little boy runs off to his mother sitting on a bench nearby.

"I'm going to go downtown and hang around the rooftop car parks," I begin.

"What? Where all those rough gangs hang about?" Naruto says, smiling slightly at the thought.

"Exactly!" I nod, "I'm going to piss them off and get them to chase me and just when they're about to catch me, Suigetsu zooms in the way with his car! Obviously Ino's got to be with you Suigetsu, and of course you've got to hand the punks a few harsh words before you drive off,"

Suigetsu sits there for a while then nods, "Hey, that doesn't sound half bad,"

"I came up with it in like five minutes," I lie, as I actually spent the whole of last night in bed writing down plans in my notebook.

"And have you run this through with Sakura?" Naruto points out.

"Why would I?"

"Well she's your girlfriend, she won't want to see you hurt," he goes on.

"Right, right," I nod, "But you missed the part where Suigetsu saves me... you know, that really important part?"

"Shaddup," Naruto shakes his head with a chuckle.

"When's this going down then?" Suigetsu asks me.

"After work, five o clock," I decide, "Could you get Ino to go out with you then?"

"Yeah we were going to go to the movies but I'll just take a wrong turn," Suigetsu grins.

"Great, you'll need to save me at the car park entrance, ground floor. I'll call you as a reminder and when you see me running get in their way,"

"Awesome," Suigetsu grins for the first time in a day, "And once I've saved you Ino will be interested in my exploits once more!"

"Yeah sure, now go away I'm working,"

* * *

I push open the doors and arrive at the top of the building, cars parked all around as the wind blows in my face.

Now to find a group of... Oh dear.

My eyes are drawn immediately to the end of the car park where I see four figures scratching a car with their keys.

Red hair, a pair of twins, big fat guy... I just ran into Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon and Jirobo; the thugs from before.

They glance up when the door opens and narrow their eyes when they see me. Their eyes narrow even more when they remember who I am.

Okay, calm down Sasuke. Suigetsu's still going to save you; they're just like any other gang... except these ones have a personal vendetta against you.

Well at least they've got Jirobo with them, he'll slow them down.

"Hey you!" Tayuya roars.

I freeze then manage to shout, "Fuck off whore!" though it comes out very stiffly and robotic.

Tayuya growls so loud I can hear it from across the car park.

"Let's get the weasel and give him what he had coming to him last week!" Sakon or Ukon (I really need to learn the difference) exclaims.

Suddenly all four of them are running towards me.

Go Sasuke's body, go!

I'm not moving.

I said go me, go!

I turn as they are just an arms-length reach from me and speed through the doors and down the steps.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I mutter as I run down the stairs, their stomping footsteps coming closer and closer with each second.

I pull out my phone (which slows me down a bit... ahhh!) and ring Suigetsu.

"They chasing you yet?" he says straight away.

"Help me!" I cry as an answer.

"On my way," he chirps.

"I hope you are!" I scream as I run.

This was such a bad idea; I really should have consulted Sakura, she would have talked me out of it!

Eventually I make it to the ground floor. Running through the door I see the lights to the outside directly ahead of me and Suigetsu's silver car driving in slowly.

I'm about to keep running, when suddenly a hand grabs me back and pins me against the wall.

Jirobo has hold of me, smirking evilly into my face.

"Suigetsu!" I yelp out.

Tayuya laughs, "Alright, ladies first right guys?"

They all laugh and suddenly Tayuya lands a punch to my guts... which hurts... a lot.

"Bitch," I mutter when she does.

I honestly don't know why I just swore at the person beating me up, when I'm hurt I just instantly swear. Honest.

Tayuya's face goes as red as her hair, "What? That's it,"

She beckons Jirobo forwards as I hear a car door open and Suigetsu calling my name.

Jirobo places a blow into my cheek.

Moaning in pain I try to escape and go pretty far. After hooking Jirobo's leg and pulling him to the floor I punch one of the twins in the face, but before I can go further Tayuya and the other twin has me pushed back to the wall again.

"You'll regret that!" Jirobo says as he stands up.

"Sasuke!"

Suigetsu appears behind Tayuya and is suddenly raising a big fat book above her. He swings it down, hitting Tayuya on the head and... yep... I'm pretty sure she's unconscious.

"What the fuck?" Is all I can say.

"It's a dictionary, I found it in my car," Suigetsu explains, wide-eyed.

Suddenly, as he is looking at me, one of the twins lands a blow on Suigetsu who falls backwards with a shout.

Taking my chance I wriggle out of Jirobo's grip, push past one of the twins and help Suigetsu up.

He swings out immediately, catching the twin that hit him and then he turns to me, "run?"

"Run," I confirm.

We speed towards the car, where I see Ino looking bewildered out of the front window.

We dive in, me into the back and Suigetsu into the driving seat.

As he pulls away in the car with the gang shouting abuse at us, Ino turns to me; eyebrow raised, "Sasuke... why were you being chased by that gang that chased you last week?"

I go to answer but she turns to Suigetsu quickly, "And how do you know how to save him... was it him on the phone a couple of minutes ago?"

Suigetsu keeps his eyes on the road. I sit up from my lying position and strap in, "Erm... yes, it was, I called him," I admit.

"And?"

"And then Suigetsu bravely came to my rescue!" I say weakly.

Ino looks at Suigetsu then at me, "I'm not stupid you know, you two planned this,"

She studies us both once more, mostly looking at out bleeding noses and bruised cheeks.

"But it went wrong didn't it?"

Me and Suigetsu stay silent as we drive.

"And Suigetsu, you ended up having to actually save Sasuke?"

Oh... that's a good conclusion she's came up with. We might as well use our chance.

"Yes, that's it! We planned all this to impress you because we heard you were thinking about dumping Suigetsu," (Suigetsu turns to look at me, gobsmacked) "but then it went wrong, so Suigetsu saved me," I ramble, "Great guy Suigetsu, great guy,"

Ino pouts. The feeling in the car is very, very awkward.

Suddenly she breaks into a smile, "Suigetsu you're a hero!"

"Wha-"

Suigetsu looks at me in confusion, I nod, eyes wide.

"Oh, I guess so," He supposes.

"And it's so sweet you were trying to impress me, I can't believe I ever thought about leaving you!" She gushes.

Well, that's their relationship safe.

* * *

"And so, my plan worked," I finish telling my story grandly.

It wasn't the whole story, in-fact it was much more, I added some bits for extra effect. You can't blame me, I am with my girlfriend after all.

Sakura comes back from her kitchen and snuggles down onto the sofa next to me.

"Really?" She asks sceptically.

"Yep, I don't know why you didn't trust me in the first place," I joke.

"In the first place you were planning on pretending to be Ino's dad," she smirks.

I laugh slightly and start on another topic, "Look at us, going out one week and we're already saving others' relationships as if we're happily married,"

"Not quite married yet Sasuke, but I'll tell you what, I'll stop calling you my temporary boyfriend if you want," She giggles and kisses me softly on the lips.

Well, it's a step forward from being her temporary boyfriend I guess. Next step, to announce that I love her!

Wow... that's gonna be harder than I first thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Who's back

My Metaphorical and literal rollercoaster life

_Written by Ghostsammeo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto (Or Universal Studios on that matter) and make no money from this story._

_**A/N I am totally uninspired...Okay there's nothing much else to say in the author notes for this chapter other than ask you to drop simple review if you enjoyed it would help me update quicker... oh and check out my other Naruto stories I guess...**_

_Summary: 'The Jurassic Park ride isn't the most romantic place to fall in love, but at least it will make a funny story' – Sasuke's life turns into some romantic comedy fanfiction when he gets a job at Universal Studios._

* * *

Ah romance. It's amazing at how much romance is in the park really, it makes you feel very giddy. Though, you know, I don't show it of course.

It's been a whole month since me and Sakura started dating and strangely enough we both feel like the senior couple of the park (besides Pein and Konan of course) because of all the new blossoming romances. Neji and Tenten are now together, just like Ino and Suigetsu and Temari and Shikamaru! But you mustn't forget all those little blossoming romances, you know stuff between Kiba and Hinata, Hinata and Naruto, just general stalking of attractive males (well on Hinata's part anyway).

As I monitor this small ride for kids, watching the children zoom round and round in what surely must be a boring and repetitive experience (Is it wrong to despise these children for being so simple-minded. Yes of course it is. I'm such a jerk), I feel a tap on my back and when I turn around find a letter dangling in my face.

"What's this?" I say, looking up at Itachi who is holding the envelope loosely in his hand.

"Read it," He advises with a smile.

Shrugging I open the envelope and pull out an expensive looking yellow paper. The writing is swirly and posh and is addressed to me. Ah, talking of romance! It's Pein and Konan's wedding invitation.

"They're finally getting married? How long have they been engaged?" I ask my brother after scanning the fine paper in my hands.

"A year I think. Oh, and so you have no excuses for not going, the wedding's **next week**," Itachi tells me as he starts to walk away, almost shouting the end part.

"I was gonna go anyway," I hiss after him.

He's only saying that because he knows I hate weddings. Yes that sounds very cynical of me, but to be honest, they **are** pretty boring. I'm sure it's an exciting time for the bride and groom, but for us normal people sitting in the aisles; well let's just say it's pretty obvious we're just all there for the cake.

He ignores me and instead calls as he walks, "Oh and Sasuke, see Pein at some point today, he wants to ask you something,"

I watch Itachi walk off as I slip the letter into my pocket, I don't have a clue what Pein could want to ask me when his mind should be on his wedding. Maybe he wants me to be a ring bearer? No, that will probably go to Tobi to give him something to do during the service.

In the theme of romance, my mind slips back to Sakura and how I'm going to have to tell her I love her at some point. It's much harder than it seems, I mean what if she doesn't love me back? I'd look as stupid as Naruto in a science lab!

At my next break at eleven I decide to go find Pein and find out what he wants before hanging out with Sakura and the rest.

As I arrive in staff lockers I find Pein talking to this other geeky looking guy. They seem to be quite annoyed with each other but both are being polite enough not to voice their opinions of the opposite.

The guy has greyish hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail dealio and over each eye is a pair of round glasses. He smirks knowingly at me as he strides past me, apparently ending the conversation with Pein.

I turn around and glare at his back (What? That's what I'm like, no one gives Sasuke Uchiha knowing looks unless** I** know what's going on myself as well) then go up to Pein.

"Who was the nerd?" I ask, throwing my thumb back at the man now gone.

Pein speaks lowly and dryly, "Kabuto Yakushi, an old friend of Orochimaru's,"

Hmm... I know that name don't I? Meh, it'll come back to me.

"What's he doing here?"

"Apparently working,"

I pull a face, "What job could he possibly take, all the important positions are taken up and we've got enough people on the work-force,"

"Perhaps you didn't hear me," Pein says sarcastically, "He's an old friend of Orochimaru's; the boss will give him what job he wants,"

"So, what job **is** he getting?"

"Mine. Well not mine, but I and he will be sharing the same status as boss of the work-force,"

Huh, that's annoying, I was content with the group of people at work already; we don't need a new guy. Though to be honest I don't actually care... Man, I've been sounding like Shikamaru lately haven't I?

"He looks clever, why isn't he in a lab somewhere earning tons of money instead of working here?" I ask.

"That's very stereotypical... and... insulting of you, Sasuke, I earn enough myself you know," Pein comments.

"Oh right, sorry,"

"But to correct you, he** is** earning a lot of money, he's already got a job in some other city, but he's here on family matters or something. Orochimaru offered him a job for the duration of his time in Florida. Anyway, he'll be in town awhile so get used to him being around," Pein explains to me.

I nod as if I actually care, "Ahuh sure, anyway Pein Itachi said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Huh... oh yes. I was just going to invite you to come on my stag night in a couple of days," Pein says, finally switching from his annoyed look to a smile.

"What? With you and your house-mates?"

"Sure, you don't mind going out to town with your brother do you?" Pein questions with a smirk.

"Probably not. And sure, that'd be fun," I smile, less at the thought of going on his stag night, more so the fact that Pein likes me. Here comes my raise, I'm in the money!

After sharing some goodbyes with my boss I wander off through the crowds of tourists to find the 'meeting spot' as it were, a bit deeper into the park.

As I walk down the path nearing the meeting spot where my friends gather, Kabuto Yakushi appears and begins walking up to me, apparently from just leaving there.

He stops in-front of me, forcing me to a halt.

"Hello, you work here don't you?" He asks pleasantly.

I don't like pleasant people, especially overly-pleasant people.

"Sasuke Uchiha," I introduce as he sticks out his hand for me to shake.

"Kabuto Yakushi... So, you're Sasuke are you, Sakura's boyfriend?" He smiles.

How does he know that?

"Yeah... I suppose you just met some of the others down near the picnic benches then?"

"Indeed I did, Sakura seems happy here," he comments.

"...Yes."

What the fuck is he on about?

He nods with that annoyingly cocky smile then walks past me and away.

Shrugging it off I walk round to the meeting spot to find Ino, Kiba and Hinata sitting around one of the tables chatting in hushed tones to each other. (Well, Ino and Kiba are, anyway).

"Hey, where's Sakura?" I wonder, recalling Kabuto's words about Sakura. He phrased it like he had just seen her.

"She just left," Ino says to me, her tone of voice... threatening?

"Something wrong?" I ask as I slide down next to her.

"Yes. Have you not met him yet?" Ino growls.

I turn questionably at Kiba.

"Kabuto," he says as an explanation.

"Oh yeah, I don't like him, is that harsh seeing as I've only spoke to him once?" I say conversationally.

Ino looks at me, eyebrows furrowed, "Well, aren't you going to go after Sakura?"

I blink, why is everyone acting so weird?

"No. Why, don't you want me here or something?" I question her, slightly offended.

"Sasuke, its Kabuto," she says, blue eyes wide as if to try and jog some memory inside my mind.

I nod, though I don't know what she's talking about, "Right. Kabuto."

"Kabuto! Does that name not ring any bells?" She continues.

I stare at her for a few seconds then ask, "...Is he famous?"

"He's Sakura's last boyfriend!" Ino explodes, sinking in her seat.

Kabuto? Round glasses, grey hair? Generally not very good looking compared to me?

I burst out into laughter immediately.

"Sasuke!" Ino squeals with outrage.

"I-I'm sorry, but that's hilarious, why would Sakura ever go out with a loser l-like him?" I ask through my laughs. Kiba lets out a quick bark of laughter at me but he is silenced by Ino's death-glare and he goes back to stroking Akamaru under the table.

"It was a bounce back from beautiful but too old Kakashi, jerk. She's actually upset you know," Ino rolls her eyes as Kiba starts to splutter with laughter again.

"W-Why? Like you said he was a bounce-back thing, who cares about him?" I laugh.

Ino sighs, "You're clueless,"

She gets up to leave leaving me and Kiba laughing and Hinata sitting shyly watching us.

"Dude, maybe you should go check with Sakura if she really is upset," Kiba suggests as our laughter dies down.

"Yeah I guess you're right," I nod as I stand, "You two keep it clean while I'm gone alright?"

They both blush.

I probably shouldn't have done that seeing as there **is **a complicated relationship problem going on between those two and Naruto. It goes like this: Hinata likes Naruto but it's been recently leaked by gossip sources that Kiba likes Hinata, then you've got stupid old Naruto who is obviously bloody clueless about it all. Then of course Kiba and Naruto are rivals thanks to Naruto's trespassing problems. Personally I would prefer Kiba to win Hinata; I couldn't stand her hanging around me and Naruto all the time. Oh, it's not that I don't like Hinata, I think she's a pretty nice girl, it's just that if she were to go out with Naruto I wouldn't like her sneaking around our flat like the mouse-ninja she is.

Well, I'll leave them in awkwardness for the time being, I think, as I walk off to find Sakura.

I wander around the park for five minutes but Sakura is nowhere, I'm starting to think- "Who you looking for?"

"WAH! Naruto fucking stop that!" I jump as Naruto appears behind me.

"Oh, sorry BF, never again," He nods innocently.

"I'm looking for Sakura if you must know," I say glaring out to the park in search of her pink hair after recovering from my shock.

"Well I don't know where she is **now**, but I do know that in five minutes when your break ends, she will be vending the basketball game stall in the centre plaza," Naruto tells me.

"Oh, you're being helpful, that's new. Thanks for that," I nod thankfully to my best-friend in surprise.

"I always** try** to be helpful, Sasuke... I just fail most of the time," Naruto corrects me.

"Whatever, I'm off to the plaza, Sakura's upset cuz she just met her ex," I say, my lips curving upwards into a smile at the thought.

"Why are you smiling?" Naruto scratches his head.

"No reason, shut up, it's not funny, Sakura's upset," I growl, more to tell myself than Naruto, then I jog off towards the direction of the centre plaza.

Five minutes later I am waiting at the centre plaza basket ball game stall, when Deidara comes wandering up to me looking rather bored.

"What are you doing?" I demand of him as he climbs over the stall and rings a bell to announce its opening.

"Working a fucking boring shift, yeah," He answers in a drawl.

"No, Sakura has this shift," I try to correct him.

"Uchiha... shouldn't you be working some place hmm?" he turns to me with tired eyes.

"No," I lie, my thoughts drifting to all the people waiting in line for the Harry Potter ride which I should be monitoring, "And this is Sakura's shift, so go away!"

"No it's not, it was, but that Kabuto guy changed my shift for some reason," Deidara says dryly then starts muttering under his breath words that Hidan would be proud of.

"Where's Sakura then?"

"Probably on extended break," he shrugs, "Now go away, your emo-ness is scaring away my customers,"

I glance behind myself where a group of tentative young teenager watch me warily. Seriously? I'm hot not scary!

I leave Deidara to his work and wander off through the crowds. Where could Sakura be?

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura?" I look up expectantly just to find Orochimaru watching me curiously, Kabuto by his side.

Orochimaru chuckles, "Ah, no, only me I'm afraid. Are you not working?"

I freeze. Being caught bunking off work by your boss is not a nice experience. So here's a tip to all you naughty boys and girls out there, lie!

"No, no I'm on break," I say, avoiding eye contact, but somehow, Orochimaru's eyes manage to find mine.

"Really?" He asks playfully, as if he knows I'm lying... that or he's flirting with me, you just can never tell.

"Erm... Yes?"

"You seem unsure," Orochimaru comments then turns to Kabuto by his side, "But Kabuto's your new boss and is in charge of timetables today,"

"You don't say," I mutter, knowing my lying is now over.

"He'll know where you're meant to be,"

Kabuto lifts up a plastic chart in his hand and scans down it, then smiles up at me.

"He's on extended break, be sure to get to your post in ten minutes Sasuke," Kabuto says.

Orochimaru nods and pats me on the shoulder as they pass.

I turn to and catch eyes with Kabuto who gives me that pleasant smile again.

He covered for me?

So let's get this straight. He's Sakura's ex-boyfriend and knows full well that I'm going out with her... yet he likes me... likes me enough to cover for me skipping work?

Or this could all be his mind game! He seems the type.

No, who would do that in reality?

Him!

No, he wouldn't.

I'm confused.

Where's Sakura and who **is **Kabuto?

* * *

_I cut this chapter __**very**__ short because I just wanted to get it up. This means the next update will have a 80 per cent chance of being updated next week! Hurray! Remember to review! Thanks for reading! _


	8. Chapter 8: What's the big deal

My Metaphorical and literal rollercoaster life

_Written by Ghostsammeo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto (Or Universal Studios on that matter) and make no money from this story._

_**A/N This chapter will likely be a bit weird seeing as I've not been writing it for nearly a year, but at least I am writing it again I guess. Enjoy and review!**_

_Summary: 'The Jurassic Park ride isn't the most romantic place to fall in love, but at least it will make a funny story' – Sasuke's life turns into some romantic comedy fanfiction when he gets a job at Universal Studios._

* * *

Its lunchtime and I'm sitting on a bench at the meeting spot where we all gather on our breaks. People around me are chatting away as they eat but I don't feel very hungry, so I just sit here, hoping that my girlfriend turns up. On that subject, I'm starting to give up on my search for Sakura. She's literally nowhere in the park and I'm getting worried if I'm honest with myself, though of course I won't make it obvious.

"Hey Sasuke what's wrong? You look worried," Temari suddenly asks.

Well I **tried **to make my worry unobvious.

"Oh, it's nothing really, I'm not worried or anything, just... wondering," I answer coolly as possible. (Which is getting hard as of late; I think being in love is slowly make me less and less cool, which should be impossible for an Uchiha)

"Wondering about what exactly? Whatever it is you still look bothered," she presses.

"Just about Sakura," I say, staring at nothingness in the distance in an attempt to make her leave me alone.

"Oh," She hesitates, "Right, yeah... Well it's obvious you're bothered about something but, well, I'm not very good at advice,"

Suddenly her eyes light up and a grin emerges on her features, "Kankuro will help you!"

Kankuro, who is sipping on a straw punctured into a carton of juice, looks up at the sound of his name, "huh?"

"I was saying that you were gonna give Sasuke some help cuz he's in a little bit of a bad mood right now," Temari explains to her sibling, and then with a smile quickly tucks into her sandwich like some wild dog (she must hungry.)

Kankuro, not quite getting what's going on, looks at me. I stare blankly back.

"You're in a bad mood or something?" He starts.

"No,"

"Oh," he shrugs then sips on his juice, clearly content with the fact that he tried and failed. Which is good, because I don't want to be cheered up, I just want to know **where **Sakura is and **why** she's been avoiding me (which I have only assumed she is doing.)

Temari kicks Kankuro and tells him to, "Ask about Sakura,"

He sighs and turns back to me; now trying a different route, "So, how's Sakura?"

I'm about to just shrug, but just hearing her name defeats me; I can't go on acting like nothing's bothering me. God it's annoying how crazy she drives me.

"I... I dunno... I haven't seen her all day," I sigh.

Kankuro pushes out his lips and shrugs, "So, erm... you worried about her or something?"

"Hn," I nod.

By now others seem to think that they're in the conversation too and Kiba, who is feeding Akamaru parts of his lunch, jolts up.

"Aw don't worry Sasuke, you don't have to worry about her, she could just be in a bad mood right now," he barks out.

"I did tell you Sasuke," Ino puts in, "I told you that she was upset about Kabuto being about but you and Kiba just laughed it off,"

Me and Kiba make eye contact and try to hide our smirks.

"Okay then, but surely she's not mad at you... what do you have to worry about?" Neji says.

"Good point," Kiba nods then turns to Ino knowingly.

"Sasuke should be worrying because Sakura's his girlfriend and she's upset, that's why," Ino retorts, more to Kiba than to Neji.

"Yeah but... it seems like she's avoiding me," I say, eyes glued to the floor.

"She probably is then," Tenten nods, "If this Kabuto fella is her ex then she's probably not in the mood for boyfriends at all right now,"

"What are you trying to say," I glare.

"Oh, well nothing," She falters and pulls a face at Neji who smiles.

They all chip in to try and calm me down for the next couple of minutes, though their condolences don't work. The only way I can stop worrying is if I actually catch up with Sakura and demand to know what's going on.

Thinking this, I stand to continue my search, just in time to bump into Kabuto who has appeared on the scene.

He smiles at us all. Nobody smiles back.

"I thought I'd find you all here," he grins, "I was just coming to tell you that as of tomorrow you'll be on different weekly shifts,"

"What do you mean different shifts?" Neji questions.

"I mean I've edited your schedules. Everyone's actually, the old timetable was a bit disorganised you see," He explains.

"Wait, so we have to learn our new shift timetable all over again?" Tenten shouts out.

"I'm afraid so," Kabuto nods, "But don't worry, it's for your benefit; you'll now all be more efficient workers for Orochimaru,"

"Whoopee," Kiba drawls sarcastically.

Kabuto stares at him, "Indeed,"

"Hey hold up, does Pein know you're doing this? He created the old timetable after all and spent a lot of time on it!" Temari demands.

"Pein's time will be made up because of how hard you work due to this **new** timetable," Kabuto replies, almost mockingly it seems.

"Hey hold on," Kiba says as he snatches a chart out of Kabuto's hand.

"Give that back!" Kabuto growls.

"Is this the new timetable? You've got us working longer hours and shorter breaks! What's up with that then eh?" Kiba growls back as he studies the chart with cynical eyes.

"Yes, that's your new timetable," Kabuto sniffs pompously as he takes it back quickly, "And the longer hours and shorter breaks will benefit you,"

"Not really, it'll just make us more tired at work," Neji says icily.

Kabuto stares at us all with obvious distaste in his eyes, but quickly composes himself and smiles again, "Well you'll just have to work with it. This isn't school this is work, and it's not always **fun**, so please stop complaining,"

He turns to leave but pauses to look at me "Are you okay Sasuke, you look pale. You're not ill are you?"

Even though he's being perfectly nice I just can't help but think he's mocking me or something. It's just something about him which makes me feel this strange overwhelming hate. (Though, let's be honest, I do hate a lot of things.)

"I'm fine," I reply slowly.

"Good, wouldn't want you to have caught anything... like Sakura," he smiles.

I pause; "Sakura?" is all I can say.

"Yes, she went home ill at the start of lunch... you should probably check on her, she did seem awfully bothered by something,"

Yeah, **you** ya' ugly creep.

I nod and sit down, glaring at his back as he leaves.

"Well there's your answer, she's ill is all!" Kiba says loudly once he's gone, "See Ino, Sasuke has nothing to worry about, I was right you were wrong,"

"No Kiba you idiot, Sakura's not actually ill, she's never ill, she just said she was so she could go home early... probably to get away from **him**," Ino explains, nodding into the direction Kabuto left.

"Oh my God, what is the big deal about that guy?" I burst out, genuinely annoyed that he's managed to bother Sakura this much that she went home 'ill', "I know he's her ex but still! He's just some loser bounce-back like you said Ino, why is he bothering her this much?"

"Well I can understand why, I'd hate to be reminded that I even touched a weirdo like him," Temari says absentmindedly before taking another large bite out of her sandwich.

I slam my head down onto the table. God this is frustrating, he's such **not **a big deal for me yet he seems to be bothering Sakura so much and I just don't know why. Of course you don't want to be working with your ex I get that, but surely she should just be happy with me instead of worrying about it all.

"Listen Sasuke," Ino taps my back gently, "Just go speak to her after work, I'm sure she needs someone to speak to right now as well as you,"

I nod and with a sniff, get up to leave.

* * *

I knock on the door loudly once more, I know Sakura's in there, the lights are all on, but she's certainly taking her time!

I sigh as I stare up to the clouded sky. Rain droplets begin to fall. Great.

"Dammit," I curse as I rap on her house door once more.

Just when I'm about to give up and go, Sakura opens the door. She stares at me blankly and gives me a loose hug as I come into the doorway.

I hear something like a "Come in," as she allows me inside and gestures for me to sit on the sofa nearby. I do so, all in silence, which is making the whole scene seem so surreal.

She seems to dither at the door, but finally she comes to sit down next to me and gives me a broken, disjointed smile when I turn to her.

"So, Sakura," I finally break the silence, "I didn't see you today, Ino said you were, erm, bothered... by something,"

"Yeah, I was," she nods, breaking eye contact and turning to play with the tassels on her dressing gown which she is wearing.

I nod slowly, "You were ill today then?"

This conversation is much too awkward for two people who are meant to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Yeah I just... yeah,"

I sigh, thinking of a way to somehow bring up Kabuto subtly as I am sure once mentioned I'll get a reaction.

"Well when you had gone we got told we're going to have new shifts from now on," I say. Gulping, I go for it, "**Kabuto** gave them to us,"

At his name her eyebrows furrow and for a second I think she's about to shout or something, but she soon relaxes and lets loose a long sigh.

"Okay Sasuke... I get the hint, you know that he's the person bothering me... let's not act anymore," she says.

Good, finally I can find out why this guy is bothering her so much.

"Okay then, I came to ask you **why **you're so bothered by him," I begin, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, making it sound a tad aggressive.

"It's nothing honestky... just, forget it Sasuke it's not that a big deal. I'll be my normal self tomorrow I promise,"

But that's not good enough for me. I'm not just going to leave this. I **want **to know why she's so bothered by all this.

"But Sakura, I know this guy is your ex and all, but why is he bothering you so much? Can't you just be happy with me and not worry about him?"

She sighs again and draws her eyes slowly upon me, "Sasuke, do you remember way back, before we were going out, why I originally didn't want to be your girlfriend?"

That question catches me out. Of course I don't remember the reason, why would I want to after all?

"No," I shrug honestly.

"Well, it was because I've had a lot of... bad boyfriends in the past, and at the time I didn't know you so well and you seemed like that you could easily become one," She starts.

That's probably my fault, looking back. But that's only because I'm always cold towards strangers! I'm just naturally a bit of diva, everybody knows a person like me!

"And it's just that," she frowns, "I'm nineteen now and if I'm going to have a boyfriend I want it to be one I can be settled with. That's where I saw myself right now,"

"Sakura, what are you saying? We are settled! We've been dating for a month and everything is fine!" I interrupt.

"We were, but Kabuto has totally unsettled me. Dating you Sasuke for this past month has been like a dream, and when Kabuto appeared out of nowhere it just reminded me of bad memories... and it reminded me of where I wanted to be at this age all those years ago,"

I'm getting annoyed now. She's acting like** I'm** gonna go and do something wrong! I'm not the one freaking out right now. That's her.

"Sakura, you're only nineteen, I know you've had bad experiences with boys in the past but... well I'm sorry but it couldn't have been that big a deal! You're still young those boyfriends aren't the end of your life!"

"I'm not saying they are Sasuke it's just that... I don't know, I don't know how I feel right now. I just feel weird,"

I glare at her (Not really something I should be doing at my upset girlfriend) and then sigh as I realise what this is probably about.

"A while ago, Ino told me that Kabuto was a bounce-back," I say, "Is this about that perfect-but-too-old Kak-face guy,"

"Kakashi," She corrects, "And I don't know... sorta. I just..."

She turns to me, "Sasuke you've been perfect for me and this is going so well I just..."

"Sakura I'm not gonna dump you like this Kakashi, stop being so stupid," I scold.

I don't know why I'm talking to her like this. It's just because she's being so ridiculous I think.

Sakura doesn't answer this time and I get the feeling that the conversation may be over. I kiss her on the cheek, which she doesn't react to, and then get up to leave. At the door, her voice stops me from going.

"It's not odd,"

I turn, raising an eyebrow as I do so, "What's not odd?"

"To want to be in love," She answers, "It's not strange to expect to have found someone to love by nineteen,"

I stare at her and manage to squeak out, "No,"

"Good," She nods and smiles at me.

I go to say more, I need to say more! This is it isn't it? I've been moaning about it for so long now and this is my chance! This is my chance to tell her I love her. But, I can't, my lips are sealed shut. Our eyes are locked and all I can do is smile and leave.

As I close the door behind me I feel worse than I should. I lost my chance. I lost my chance.

I lost my chance.

Those words stick with me all through the long, rainy drive home.

* * *

I push open my bedroom door with a sigh, now placed into an even greater bad mood than before, to find Naruto examining himself in my standing mirror.

I raise an eyebrow, "Is there a reason you're checking yourself out in the mirror?"

Naruto jumps and turns, "Shit Sasuke you scared me," He composes himself for a second and then grins, "And yes, we're going to the bar remember, I was just in here borrowing one of your jackets,"

"I don't remember, I'm not going anyway and take off my jacket," I order simply as I trudge over to my bed and fall onto it.

"Sasuke you said you would, it's for Pein and Konan remember? We're going out to celebrate their wedding, just a casual get together before the stag and hen nights,"

I sigh, I suppose if it's for Pein and Konan I better go, I am invited to Pein's stag night after all.

"Okay sure, I'll go," I say as I stand, "But you can't wear my jack-"

"AWWWWWWWW!"

"Fine, you can," I quickly say, as to stop his whinging, "Though now I think about it I doubt you were invited to this, Pein and Konan hate you; and you're not a worker at the park. It'll just be my brothers friends and maybe some original workers at the park, like Karin or Juugo,"

"Hey woah back up! they like me really; they just don't want to admit it," Naruto beams.

"Sure,"

After a quick change on my part, me and the dobe hop in his car and are soon on the road.

* * *

As he drives, Naruto spares a sidelong glance at me, and then pouts, "So, Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I mutter, "Why would you ask that? Everything's fine, stop bothering me,"

My attempt is fruitless. I probably tried a bit too hard to make him leave me alone on that one.

"Come on BF, cough it up, I can tell when you're upset," he continues.

I sigh and pull my eyes to look out at the darkness outside the car, "Well...I had my chance, Naruto... but I missed it,"

Naruto cottons on to what I'm talking about, "With Sakura you mean?"

I nod.

There's silence in the car, but I feel the need to explain a little further the situation, "And meanwhile she's going all psycho about Kabuto, which is frustrating,"

Naruto keeps his eyes on the road, clearly thinking of something to say, but he eventually just shrugs and turns his head to me, "Well then, it's a good thing we're going to a bar!"

"How'd you mean?"

"Well you can just go there and blow off some steam,"

"We're too young to drink if that's what you mean, the drinking age is twenty one out here dobe,"

"Ah, buy an orange juice for all I care, all I meant was that it's a time to relax and socialise," He shrugs.

Well that's too bad, because I **really** don't feel like socialising.

Finally we arrive at the bar, some little place nestled into a busy night's street. Most people are already there, drinking and laughing.

Straight away Sasori and Deidara start questioning Naruto if he was even invited, which is sort of funny. But I'm not in the mood for funny, so after saying a quick hello to Pein and Konan, I slot into a booth next to Kakuzu and just sit there.

Kakuzu doesn't seem to notice me as he is shouting at Hidan across the bar, so I decide to simply wallow in my self-pity in silence.

More and more people start to fill the bar up and judging from how drunk a few of my brothers friends are, I'd say I've been sitting here for about an hour now; doing absolutely nothing.

Another hour passes, in which I spent telling people that I'm fine and no I don't want to come and talk with you guys.

Just when I think I may be actually about to fall asleep, I feel a weight sit down next to me.

Orochimaru smiles at me as I look up.

Oh great, just who I wanted to speak to when in a bad mood; my overly nice boss.

"Sasuke, I see you're not socialising, something the matter? Hmm?"

I move up slightly and shake my head, "Err no boss, I'm alright,"

He nods but still doesn't leave.

He seems to be thinking of something to say and finally then turns to me, "Sasuke, perhaps instead of sitting here and being grumpy, you should just go home,"

Now that's an idea, I sorta forgot I was allowed to leave.

"You've made your appearance, and I always say the cure for a bad mood is a good sleep. Let's you think with a fresh mind," He goes on.

I nod and stand to leave, "Yeah, thanks Orochimaru,"

"Oh it's no bother, you can drive can you?"

"Yeah,"

"Good, tell me, you wouldn't mind bringing young Karin home would you?"

Oh God. I flick my eyes up to see Karin wobbling around from boy to boy, trying to come onto them I guess. Wait, how did she get drink?

"She's been getting various men around the place to buy her drinks," Orochimaru says, as if he just read my mind.

I sigh then nod tiresomely, "Okay, right, I'll get her home,"

Orochimaru smiles once more and lets me pass.

After a quick search, I find Naruto bothering Konan and Pein (Apparently trying to get a wedding invitation) and take his car keys off him.

I'm not sure how he'll get home exactly; I'm not coming to pick him up. He probably thinks Pein and Konan will give him a ride. He's so clueless.

Karin spots me before I can speak as I approach, and quickly latches onto me, "Sasuke! Baby Sasuke! I haven't seen you all day!"

"Karin, come on you're going home," I say as I begin to half-drag her to the door.

"Wha? Why? Am I going with you?"

"Yes... technically," I sigh as I make it to the door with her screaming in my ear.

She blabbers on about how great I am (Like I need to be told) as we go down the street, until I finally get to Naruto's car.

Deliberately and hardly, I shove her in the front passenger seat, cutting her off mid-sentence, and then get in myself.

As I start the car, she continues to blabber.

She talks to me for five minutes, and seeing as she's pissed out of her head I generally ignore her or tell her to shut up.

After a strange half a minute silence (I thought she couldn't shut up) she begins to speak again, "Sasuke, I've been chasing you for quite a while now haven't I?"

I nod, more concentrated on the road, "Yes you have, now shush,"

"And you're nothing but mean to me,"

"That's right, now shut up," I tell her as I try to remember if I take a right or left turn next. (Her drunken directions to her house were pretty hard to understand.)

"I guess you really must like this Sakura if you can ignore me so well,"

The mention of Sakura freezes me.

I turn to look at Karin, who is entertaining herself in the front mirror by examining her teeth and gums; apparently not as affected by the conversation as me. She doesn't know what she's saying though, that's why.

"Well, yeah... yeah I do," I admit.

"Do you like, love her or something. That would be weird, she doesn't seem too special, I mean I have bigger boobs than her don't I?" she continues to slur.

"Yes. Yes I do love her,"

I don't know why I keep answering Karin. She's drunk though and won't remember this, so there's no harm.

"Does she know that? That's romantic that is, like a movie," Karin goes on.

I lick my lips and sigh, "I, don't know. I don't think she does,"

We drive on in silence for a moment longer, and only after a minute or two do I notice Karin staring to the left of my head (Though to her it probably **is** my head since she's so pissed.)

"What?" I demand.

"I'm thinking," She begins, "That maybe... you should man up,"

I turn to her slowly. Oh hell no! She did not just say that!

"Man up?" I sneer.

"Uhuh, stop being a baby, and just tell her you love her and stuff," She pauses then smiles, "Oh we're here,"

I pull the car to a stop and peer up at what must be her house. It's pretty big, a replica of all the others on the suburban street. Perhaps she lives with her parents, or with some other roommates, but no way does that belong to her.

She opens the car door and stumbles out of it. She then turns round and gives me a crooked smile instead of closing the car door, "Would you like to come in?"

I just stare at her, "...After that whole talk about me loving Sakura, you still ask that?"

She blinks, "Talk about who?"

Bloody hell!

I just drive off.

* * *

I arrive home and after switching on all the lights and making myself a drink, I get to thinking. Perhaps, I have been a little too harsh on Sakura. I think I'm just going to wait it out, let her get it out of her system and stuff. Besides, as the annoying, drunk version of Karin said, it's time I man up and tell her how I feel.

Tomorrow. I'll do it tomorrow.

Well maybe the day after, let her get this whole Kabuto thing out of her system.

No, tomorrow!

Hmm... manning-up is hard.

* * *

_Yep, there's a very poor chapter for you. I haven't been on fanfiction for a long time, so this is kind of just a come-back chapter for me. It's probably pretty poor but hey. Thanks for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9: A stupid thing to do

My Metaphorical and Literal Rollercoaster Life

_Written by Ghostsammeo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto (Or Universal Studios on that matter) and make no money from this story. _

_**A/N Well, an update for a story probably nobody is reading. Well, for any of you who are reading this chapter, thank you and I hope you enjoy! **_

_Summary: 'The Jurassic Park ride isn't the most romantic places to fall in love, but at least it will make a funny story'- Sasuke's life turns into some romantic comedy fanfiction when he gets a job at a Universal Studios._

* * *

Today will be a good today.

Today I man up.

Today I tell Sakura Haruno, my lovely, perfect, somewhat annoying girlfriend, that I am in love with her. It will be a good day.

In perhaps unusually high spirits, I shove my gear into my locker and leave the staff locker rooms, heading out to the stall I will be vending for the day (A basketball one which has been rigged so you can never actually win the massive teddy bear hanging over my delightfully spiked chicken butt head).

"Good morning, Sasuke," Suigetsu greets in-between his whistle, emerging behind me on the path.

"Hey Suigetsu," I nod, granted him with a smile as I fall back into step with him.

"So, Karin looked pretty pissed last night. You get her home okay?" He continues.

I shrug, "Eh, she got home alright, though she's fucking annoying when drunk."

Suigetsu laughed, "And she's not when she's sober?"

I smirk. I actually don't mind Karin, however. Especially not now, after she made me realise last night that I had to stop being such a baby and just tell Sakura about how I feel.

"What job you doing now?" Suigetsu asks, "I really can't get used to this new timetable Kabuto's given us."

Urgh, Kabuto. He is enemy number one right now in Sasuke Uchiha land. I don't know why Sakura ever even went out with him, but now he's back he's causing her a lot of grief. Intentional or not, I really do dislike that fella.

I go to answer but Ino jumps out from the bushes to the side of us, shouting something incoherent as she does so, making both me and Suigetsu jump.

She bursts into laughter at me and Suigetsu, slapping her knee in apparent euphoria.

"Oh, I got you! You two are so easy to scare!"

"What the heck was that for?" Suigetsu demands, hand on his heart, "You about killed me. And look, you made me drop my slush puppy."

Ino. She lives with Sakura. No time to waste then.

"Ino," I say through the girl's laughter, "Is Sakura here today?"

Ino stops laughing at the mention of her best friend, "Uh. Yeah, she's here Sasuke, though I don't think you really want to talk to her today."

I frown at Ino's stupidity.

"No it's fine, I've got something to tell her."

Ino scrunches her face, all traces of laughter gone now, "Yeah, Sasuke I really don't think you should see her today."

"Is she still upset?" Suigetsu questions, a new slush puppy somehow miraculously appearing in his hand.

"Not so much upset, more just totally out of it."

Out of it?

"What are you talking about Ino?" I demand.

Ino again pulls a face, "Sasuke, please. Just avoid Sakura today. Let her get her head straight."

I have no idea what Ino is talking about. Out of it? Head straight?

Shaking my own head, I push past the girl, now in even more of a pursuit of Sakura. Ino and Suigetsu, after sharing a look, follow after, the former constantly trying to make me end my search.

I find Sakura opening up the hotdog stall, the one under the shadow of a massive rollercoaster, in the east section of the park. Neji stands behind her, setting up inside. The second we see her, Ino tries to jump in front of me.

"Sasuke, no! Don't do this. I like you two together! Sakura really likes you! She's just an idiot!"

I go to swipe her out of my way, but desist when I actually listen to what she's saying.

"Are you saying… Sakura is planning on…" I can't get my words out. Ino looks at me sympathetically.

"No, Sasuke. She wasn't going to break up with you. She's just got it into her head that she needs a break from dating and stuff. It's that damn creep Kabuto's fault. Urgh he makes me sick the little-"

"Ino, it's okay."

She looks at me in confusion now, "Err, it is?"

"Yes, it's fine. She's not going to take a break with me. I'm going to tell her… that I love her."

Ino gapes into my face and Suigetsu drops his slush puppy for a second time. The couple watch me march off to the hotdog stand.

This is it. This is it! All this crappy drama, it' all gonna end now. I fell in love with a strange pink haired girl on the Jurassic Park ride and after being beaten up by thugs and mending others' broken relationships I am finally ready to tell her how I feel. I feel great. I feel free. I feel.

"Sasuke! I need to tell you something. We need to take a break."

I feel shit.

Sakura says it so simply. She doesn't even seem sad. She's so certain, so set on taking a break with me.

I am frozen in front of her, looking like a civilian who was just about to order a hotdog but got frozen in time somehow. Neji, behind Sakura's shoulder, glances at me with a mixture of pity and bemusement. She is just standing there behind the counter. It really does disturb me how she came out with it so quickly.

"Sasuke," Sakura says again, "Did you hear me? I've been thinking about it and it came as a sort of epiphany last night. I'm not breaking up with you it's just… I can't do all this dating stuff right now. That's all. I've got studies and work and… there's… well."

I am still frozen in my 'just about to order' stance. Oh my God. I can't even say it. I can't even say it now. I can't tell her I love her. And it's because I'm scared if I say it now it will have no effect. I want to say it when I know she will say it back. Right now? Dammit. Shit. Oh bugger.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu reaches me and grips me on the shoulder, "Dude, you gotta go to your shift, it started ten minutes ago."

A lie, it starts in roughly two minutes time. He's just trying to get me out of there, probably fully aware that I am quite literally frozen solid in my place.

He glances up before beginning to guide me away from Sakura, who is bearing an unreadable emotion on her face, and a cringing Neji, who is pretending to cook the hotdogs without any knowledge of the event that had just occurred a metre away from him.

Sakura has broken up with me.

"Dude," Suigetsu says into my ear as he leads me away down the path, "Dude, you alright?"

I turn to him, eyes wide, "I… err. Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

Suigetsu looks at me with concern, arm still around my shoulder, "Don't worry Sasuke. When Ino was going to break up with me you made sure she didn't. Now I'm gonna do the same with you. Sorta. Cuz it'll be different cuz Ino hadn't actually broken up with me yet while Sakura…" He trails off, realising what he was saying was really not helping.

Suigetsu sits me down on a nearby bench. Lots workers walk past, giving me concerned looks. Tenten goes to stop and ask but Suigetsu sends her on her way, thankfully knowing that I am not in the mood to talk.

One person, however, just doesn't care if I'm in the mood to talk. My brother.

"Sasuke?" I hear him say nearby. He then addresses Suigetsu, "What's the matter with him?"

Suigetsu cringes, "Erm. Sakura kinda just."

Itachi needs know more telling as I feel his weight sit down next to me. Sasori, who he was with, sits also.

"Hurry this up Itachi, we'll be late for opening the ride," the redhead says impatiently as he sits.

"Sasuke. How are you feeling?" Itachi asks.

I shrug. Because I actually don't know. Am I sad? Yes of course. But I have an overflowing feeling of an emotion I am yet to identify.

Itachi shuffles on the bench, thinking of what to say.

"I had a girlfriend once, Sasuke," he begins.

"Good for you," I mutter.

"Her name was Anko Mitarashi. A difficult woman, though very attractive."

"Oh I remember her," Sasori says happily, "She had boobs the si…" He pauses upon seeing my sad and Itachi's annoyed face.

Itachi turns from glaring at his friend back to me, "She was actually older than me. Eventually that was the reason she and I broke up. We just weren't made for each other."

He waits for me to look up at him before he speaks again.

"You and Sakura are two very different people. But I believe you were made for each other."

Suigetsu and Sasori nod at each other, "He's good," Sasori says to Suigetsu in regards to Itachi. Suigetsu speeds up his nodding in agreement.

"I'm just so…" I look for the word, "Angry!"

"Why?" Sasori asks.

"Because of Kabuto," Suigetsu fills in casually.

"No, it's just that…" I say but then falter.

Wait. Suigetsu's right. It is because of Kabuto. This is ALL because of Kabuto.

"Sasuke," Itachi begins, clearly seeing something in my face change at the mention of Kabuto, "He's your boss, you can't…"

I stand up quickly. That was my unidentified emotion. Anger.

"Come on Suigetsu," I say, heading back to the front of the park.

Suigetsu shrugs at Itachi and follows after me.

"Sasuke, what are you going to do?" My brother calls after me desperately.

I don't answer, simply marching forward down the path.

It is all very clear now. Very clear indeed.

I fly into the staff lockers, Temari is there with her brothers. She looks up as I and Suigetsu enter.

"Sasuke, where-"

I stick my hand up to silence her, "Where's Kabuto?"

Temari points forwards through the nearby door. Suigetsu shrugs at Temari as we stomp past.

The room I enter is normally a room for eating but Kabuto has turned it into his temporary office, paper flown across the table in the centre. And there the bastard is, sitting there, scribbling at a piece of paper. He looks up and smiles.

That fucking smile.

He stands, "Ah Sasuke, how-"

I interrupt him, "This is all **your **fault!"

He frowns, "I beg your-"

I reach back, fist clenched.

"Ohmygod," Suigetsu gasps. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara all are peering over my shoulder in shock.

Kabuto is on the floor, his nose bleeding.

I just punched my boss in the face.

Oh shit.

The next few hours, quite literally the second after Kabuto stands, goes by so fast I don't think I could even recall it if I wanted to. There's shouting, threats, people defending me and people accusing me, and them I am just home. Sitting on my bed. Alone in the house. It feels like I'm going to just be sitting there forever, running the past events of the day through my head, until I hear the door fly open.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto.

Stomping up the stairs, accompanied by Naruto's screaming, "SASSSSSSSUKKKKEEEE!"

He flies into the room. My eyes slowly draw upwards.

"SASUKE!"

He runs next to me to cover, like, a four foot gap, and jumps onto the bed next to me.

"Nobody's telling me what's going on! I was at the park looking for you! Why are you home?"

I draw a very deep, shaky breath.

"Sakura and I are taking a break."

Naruto's eyes widen, "Wha? Why? Why are you doing that?"

"I'm not doing anything, Naruto. It's her."

Naruto was still confused, "But why would she do that?"

"Ino says she's not in her right head right now. She's shaken by Kabuto or some rubbish."

Naruto literally growled, "That bastard! I'll kill him for ruining my BF's relationship!"

"I already tried," I explain.

He looks at me curiously, "You tried to kill Kabuto? Jesus Sasuke I was only kidding you know."

"No Naruto I was exaggerating because I thought you were!" I shout at him. He shrinks back as I calm, "I… I punched him in the face."

Naruto grins immediately, "Ah… ahehe, that's so cool. Did you make him bleed?"

I smirk despite myself, "Yeah."

Naruto laughs a bit more.

"So, but, why are you home?"

"I got sent home."

"Ah man. But you're not fired, right?"

"No, but I'm not going back to the park for a week or two."

"Wha? Why?"

I sigh, "Because…. I have to go to anger management."

Naruto gasps, "Isn't that what Hidan goes to?"

I nod slowly.

Naruto pulls a face, "Well. I'm sure it'll be…..fun?"

* * *

"COME ON SAS-GAY I'M NOT WAITING FOREVER!"

A car beeps loudly outside.

I am in my brother's house, by the door. Today is my first session of Anger Management classes. Hidan is taking me and is clearly rearing to get going.

"Okay, Sasuke," Itachi says next to me, "Just get this over with. Be thankful that Orochimaru sent you to this instead of firing you."

"I'm not sure which is worse," I mumble back.

"Sasuke," Pein says as I turn to leave, "For what it's worth. I did try to change Orochimaru's mind."

I nod appreciatively at the ginger haired man, before exiting out into the sunny street.

Hidan is in the red car parked directly in-front of the house, beeping still. He grins at me when he spots me. I sigh and clamber into the front seat. Oh boy.

"You ready Sasuke? This gonna be great having somebody with me! It was actually starting to get boring."

I give him a quizzical look, "It was ever fun?"

Hidan nods as he pulls the car out onto the road.

"Oh yeah, it was great the first week, but since then I've really needed a pal there with me."

I shake my head in confusion. I seriously have no idea what Hidan is on about.

So, the Anger Management course in the centre of the city, the metropolitan heart that I rarely come to. After Hidan swears a couple of times at the traffic (not sure this anger management has done much for him yet?) we eventually find a parking spot. The actual building sticks out like a sore thumb. Big and green and old, a large staircase leading up to the door. It looks so out of place next to the newly constructed mall it is next to.

Hidan gets out of the car, grinning, "Okay, come on Sasuke."

I sigh. Well, here goes nothing.

I follow him down the busy path but pause when he walks straight past the building.

"Err, Hidan. Isn't Anger Management in here?"

He pauses and looks at me, civilians walking past the both of us as we stand, sharing eye contact. "No."

I turn and point at the sign outside the green building, "Err… Yeah it kind of is."

Hidan marches up to me and looks at the sign for a second, before ripping it off the wall and throwing it into incoming traffic, resulting in many a beeping.

Speechless, I watch him stroll off into the mall.

I chase after him, upon entering the automatic doors seeing him push through the crowds towards the arcade section. Dear lord.

"Hey B," He nods at a tall dark skinned guy as he marches into the darkened zone and over to a shooting game.

No way.

I follow after him, peering over his shoulder as he pushes in a coin and starts the game.

"Come on Sasuke pick up a gun, I can't kill all these zombies myself!"

This is. Has he?

"Hidan," I begin slowly, "Have you been coming here every day? Instead of Anger Management?"

"This is anger management!" He yells as he shoots a virtual zombie's head off, "Gives me real satisfaction shooting the undead, you know?"

So, this is what I have in store for the next two weeks.

Shrugging I pick up the wired gun next to Hidan.

Hidan notices me and grins, "YES! Two player is always better!"

…What is my life?

* * *

_So I have no idea if anybody is reading this but if you are tell me if you actually want an update because I got things to do and other Fanfiction to write. Anyway, thanks for stopping by. Oh and sorry for any mistakes, I didn't really proof-read properly. _


End file.
